


Behind The Scenes

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 70/30 smut to plot ratio, Blowjobs, Cam Boy!AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Toys, Voyeurism, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Kuroo is a typical college student. He goes to class, struggles through homework, and goes to the occasional party with his friends.The only atypical thing about him is his choice of part-time job.Kuroo isn't ashamed of doing cam work. He's certainly making more money than his friends who spend hours at a time working in restaurants or coffee shops. He enjoys the work, he makes his own schedule, and the other cam boys in his network aren't bad to look at, either. He's fond of one in particular, the ever-popular NightOwl.As it turns out, NightOwl is a fan of Kuroo's, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~don't look at me~~

Tense heat coiled in Kuroo’s stomach, draining lower, making his muscles clench so tightly that he thought they would snap. He closed his eyes and arranged his face in the most appealing way possible; head tilted back, mouth slightly open, tongue flicking out to lick at his upper lip. 

The orgasm swept through him like a storm, the pleasure crackling like lightning, the aftershocks trembling like distant thunder. He exhaled a breath and opened his eyes, hitching his mouth into a practiced lazy grin as he looked at the webcam. He reached for his laptop and propped it on his knees, carefully avoiding his own mess. 

“Well,” he said, voice husky, “that’ll be it for today, then. Thanks for keeping me company.” He tipped a wink at the camera. “I’ll see you next week.”

With a final winsome grin, he ended the live feed and slumped back onto his pillows, his face falling out of its manufactured charm. He pushed his hair out of his face, realized he’d just streaked come through it, and groaned.

“Every time,” he muttered to himself, his voice returning to a normal pitch. “Every fucking time.” 

Kuroo sat up again, put his laptop aside, and stretched halfway off the bed to retrieve a towel off the floor. It was still damp from the shower he’d taken before he’d started his weekly live stream. It was somewhat counterproductive to clean himself up when he was only going to get filthy again, but he wanted to be as presentable as possible for his viewers. He liked to be clean, neat, and freshly shaven, because the way he looked had a big impact on how much money he made.

He wiped off his hands and his stomach, rubbing away the worst of the mess before flopping over and reaching for the laptop again.

It was ten o’clock. Kuroo should probably finish up the biochem assignment he’d been avoiding for three days, or catch up on his reading for Japanese Literature, or even get some much needed sleep.

Instead he clicked through a couple of links and logged into a live feed that had started two minutes before. Kuroo rolled onto his stomach, rested his chin on his folded arms, and settled in to watch.

The man in the video sat in the floor, his face level with the webcam, which was probably placed on a chair. He sat so close to it that Kuroo could see the bright gold dancing in his copper eyes and the stray strand of hair that tickled his forehead. 

It was a really good webcam.

The man’s mouth was moving, but the feed was silent. Kuroo frowned at it, then realized he hadn’t unmuted his computer after he’d started his own show. He slapped at the volume buttons until a familiar baritone voice filtered through the speakers.

“-the highest, so he got to make a request this week.” The man grinned, showing a spread of perfect white teeth. He scooted back a little, licked his lips, and tilted the angle of the webcam downward. He was sitting cross-legged, wearing only a pair of snug black boxer briefs and a pair of long kneepads that fit like a second skin. 

Kuroo’s mouth went dry as the man explained, “I told you guys before I used to play volleyball, and he wanted to see me in my uniform. I couldn’t find my shorts, and I would just take off my jersey in five seconds anyway, so I settled for these.” He tucked a fingertip beneath the edge of the spandex and tugged it further up a smooth, sculpted thigh. “They’re gonna be useful for what I’m about to do, anyway.” 

He grinned, and it was nothing like Kuroo’s rehearsed, calculated smirk. This smile was bright and unrestrained, exuding excitement rather than intentional charm.

He didn’t need to practice his expressions. He was the most attractive cam boy that Kuroo had ever seen. 

His username was “NightOwl.” Kuroo tried to support his fellow cam workers as much as possible, but he would have paid for a subscription to NightOwl’s channel regardless of his own affiliation. He’d stumbled upon it by accident a couple of weeks before and had watched ever since.

Kuroo wondered what the guy’s real name was. He wondered what he did outside of this, because obviously he did something. His open streams were only once a week, which meant that, like Kuroo, he probably did this mostly for fun. 

Fun, and the extra pocket money was definitely a perk.

NightOwl laughed at a suggestive comment left by one of the viewers and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile in response. His laugh was as contagious as scarlet fever, and Kuroo was falling ill.

“No worries,” said NightOwl, still grinning. “I always put on a good show, right? I don’t disappoint my viewers.”

That was true. Kuroo had never been disappointed.

NightOwl mumbled something too quietly to hear, probably speaking to himself. He rose up on his knees and started easing his underwear down, revealing the cut of a hipbone, a trimmed tuft of hair, and-

Kuroo’s phone rang and his heart did a startled backflip.

He reached for it, realized he’d moved it when he’d started his stream, and rolled himself to his feet to snatch it off the scatter of unfinished assignments on his desk. He plopped back down on the bed as he checked the screen, then slowly swiveled the laptop away as he answered the call, mourning the loss. “Hey, kitten.”

“That wasn’t funny last week,” said Kenma flatly, “and it isn’t funny now.” 

“Whatever you say, kitten.” Kuroo would have teased more, had his mind not been largely elsewhere. A breathy moan bled through the speakers and he slammed the mute button.

There was momentary silence. 

“Kuro?” said Kenma, wary. “What was that?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Are you doing your sketchy web cam thing again?”

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous.”

“…Kuro.”

“I’m not! I wrapped that up five minutes ago. It’s done.”

Kenma sighed, the sound small. “Don’t watch porn while you’re on the phone with me.”

“It’s not porn. Well, that’s arguable, I guess, but I’m not even watching it. I put it away, I swear.” He turned the laptop a little more, making sure he wouldn’t catch an accidental glimpse. He didn’t want his mind to associate the images on the screen with Kenma’s voice. That would be a whole new level of awkward. “There’s this guy who does cam videos. You should see him, Kenma. He’s tall, I think? He looks like he’s probably tall. And his arms are so-”

“I don’t want to know,” said Kenma flatly. “I really, really don’t.”

“Okay, fine. Did you need something?”

“You weren’t answering my texts. I was making sure you weren’t dead.”

Kuroo glanced at his laptop. It was still turned away, but he had a few guesses as to what might be happening right about now. “I’m flattered that you care, kitten,” he said. “I guess you really do love me, huh?”

“I was only texting you about Tora’s party,” said Kenma flatly. “He keeps harassing me to go. I’ve told him no at least six times. I need you to make him stop.”

Kuroo was only half-listening. He reached out to nudge at the corner of his laptop, turning it just enough to glimpse the screen.

NightOwl had gone to his knees, folded forward with an elbow braced on the floor, the webcam capturing a perfect view of the bright blue dildo sliding into his ass.

Kuroo understood why the kneepads were necessary.

“Holy fuck,” he said, the words a little too breathless.

There was a beat of silence, during which the dildo slipped in further and the muscular line of NightOwl’s back curved into an arch.

Kenma said, “You’re disgusting.”

The call ended, and Kuroo absently tossed the phone aside as he fumbled for the volume. It cut directly into the sound of a moan, muffled because NightOwl was turned away from his mic.

Kuroo’s dick twitched in pathetic interest, and he looked between his legs with a flat stare. “No way,” he said. “That was the second time I’ve gotten off today. I can’t go three rounds. I’m not sixteen anymore.”

Although if NightOwl had been there to give him a hand, Kuroo would have tried his best.

He settled onto his stomach to watch the show. Even if he couldn’t indulge, he could at least commit as much as possible to memory. 

There was always tomorrow.

 

 

 

The following Friday night, after dodging a flurry of texts from Yamamoto regarding the party Kenma was desperately trying to avoid, Kuroo hosted his weekly stream as usual.

He always planned out his hour in advance, based on comments from his viewers from the previous week. It was a good way to build repertoire with them and make sure they continued to pay the subscription fee for his channel.

And hopefully leave some generous tips.

He usually spent the first twenty minutes talking. That seemed boring, in theory, but his viewers never complained, and that was because Kuroo knew how to keep his audience entranced. He responded to some badly typed comments. He talked about what he’d done the week before. Most importantly, he talked about what he was about to do, in the low, husky voice he reserved only for his webcam sessions. He winked occasionally and smirked often, and by the time he progressed to stripping, the viewers were already drooling over him.

The general public could look down on cam boys if they wanted, but this was an art, and Kuroo had mastered it.

It was a gradual progression. Heavy lids and spread legs, an arched back and light strokes, breathy moans and prodding fingers. It was a routine that he’d perfected, but routine could also lead boredom. He made sure every week had something different, something to spark his viewers’ interest and convince them to come back one more time. 

This week it was a vibrating butt plug shoved against his prostate, making him shudder from overwhelming sensation. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, not having to force the wrecked quality of his voice. 

He’d found after his first live stream that orgasms hit him twice as hard if he had an audience. It was a kink that he hadn’t been aware of, but had quickly learned to appreciate. 

He’d already jerked off at nine o’clock, an hour before he started the show. Kuroo had learned early on that it was best to come once before, so it was easier to last on camera. 

There was nothing more disappointing than a cam boy with premature ejaculation.

He let his head fall back and parted his lips in a moan. The sound rolled from his throat and into the mic on his laptop, encouraging a renewed batch of messages from his viewers. They scrolled across the right side of his screen, but Kuroo was too gone to read them. He glanced at the clock, which had been strategically placed on the far wall. 

Five minutes. He could hold out for five more minutes.

He pulled the plug out slightly. The stretch burned, and he glanced at the screen to confirm that the webcam was still capturing the view. He pressed it in again and the vibrations surged all the way down to his bones.

His free hand was clenched in the sheets, but from the way his dick throbbed, he didn’t think that was going to matter. He was going to come soon, whether he touched himself or not.

“Fuck,” he said again, more moan than speech. 

He shifted, moving to sit on his knees, one hand still pressing the plug in at a maddeningly satisfying angle. He adjusted the webcam through a building haze and finally reached down to stroke himself, the relief of his lube-damp hand making him twitch. 

“I’m gonna come,” he told the camera, his eyes falling closed. “If you’re – _ah_ – coming with me, then… _fuck_ …”

The orgasm tore through him like gunfire. He pressed the plug in harder and his moan reached a higher pitch than he cared to admit as he sprayed come across his stomach. 

His strokes slowed to a stop. He dropped his hand and sank down, sitting back on his heels and giving the camera that perfect, lazy smirk. He adjusted the webcam one more time, angling it to have a clear view of face. 

“That’s it for this week,” said Kuroo. He dipped his voice even lower, scraping a bass pitch. He trailed his fingers across his stomach absently, collecting come on his fingers. He brought a hand to his mouth and licked it away with a slow drag of his tongue. “Come back next week and I’ll see what else I can get into. Or what else I can get into me.” His grin widened. “Bye, everyone. Thanks for watching.” 

He ended the feed but the comments kept rolling in. He glanced at only a couple of them – “hot af, just came so hard”, “I’d fuck you so good”, “that was goddamn sexy, dm me?” – before clicking his way back to the home screen and typing “NightOwl” into the search bar. The channel opened and, as usual, the stream had just started.

Instead of the usual guy in front of the camera, though, there was just the well-lit interior of a slightly messy bedroom. 

Kuroo pushed the laptop back and plopped onto his stomach for a better view.

Belatedly he remembered the mess, and inwardly cringed at the come smeared on his stomach, soaking into the sheets.

He decided to ignore it. He would shower as soon as NightOwl’s stream was over, anyway. He reached back, popped out the butt plug with a wince, and tossed it aside. He would clean that up later, too. Right now his primary concern was why this live feed was still just the inside of a bedroom.

According to the comments box, the rest of the viewers were confused, too.

In a whirlwind rush, NightOwl dashed into view and plopped down in the desk chair that faced the computer, his face drawn in an expression resembling pain.

Kuroo was immediately concerned. He scooted closer to the screen as NightOwl rushed to explain.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, the words blurring together. “I didn’t remember where I put… I had to find…” The fragmented sentences fractured and he waved something in front of the camera so quickly that Kuroo couldn’t determine what it was. “Dammit.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what was going on. NightOwl was always brimming with energy, but he was never flustered like this.

Without preamble, NightOwl stood, giving the webcam a full view from his torso down to his thighs, and shoved his underwear down. His dick sprang free, already completely hard, and he waved the thing in his hand in front of the camera again.

This time Kuroo saw it. It was a cock ring.

“You guys won’t even believe… Fuck.” NightOwl slid the ring over his dick and nestled it down to the base with a groan. He collapsed back into his chair, face still contorted. “I was about five seconds away from coming. My stamina is usually good – you guys have noticed that, right? – but _damn_.”

He paused, eyes flicking from right to left as he skimmed the comments. Kuroo did the same, glancing through the viewers’ questions.

“Well let me tell you what happened,” said NightOwl, with the air of someone about to spin a magnificent tale. “So I was ready for the stream early, right? But I can’t start it early, obviously, because you guys expect me at eleven. So I had to wait. So while I was waiting I thought, hey, might as well look through some of the other channels. Might get some ideas, right?” He sighed and slumped a little, but not in a defeated way. He looked pleasantly preoccupied. “Well I found this channel with this guy – you all know I like guys, right? – and I only caught the last fifteen minutes of his stream but holy _fuck_ he’s good. Like, really good. The best I’ve ever seen, probably. Other than me, you know, but I’m the best, so… But anyway, his stream was so good and he’s so fucking hot and I almost just…” 

He pumped his fist a couple of times and then splayed his fingers to mimic ejaculation.

“I’m good though, I’m calm. I saved it for you guys. And I’ve got a lot of stuff for you tonight, so don’t worry. I’ll make it through.”

He gave that trademark grin, and Kuroo felt his own mouth twitch in response.

He couldn’t let himself be swept up in the smile too much, though, because his mind was still trying to wrap around the knowledge that NightOwl, potentially the most impressive cam boy he’d ever seen, had almost just jerked off to another cam boy’s channel.

Another cam boy whose stream ran at the same time as Kuroo’s.

For a moment he let himself hope, but snuffed it out quickly. There was no way that this guy was watching Kuroo’s channel. They were fairly even on their number of subscriptions, so it wasn’t as if NightOwl was on an entirely different level, but he still couldn’t picture the guy watching him. It was unrealistic. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as NightOwl squinted, clearly still reading comments.

“Oh!” said NightOwl, as if just realizing something. “Right! Here, let me go back and see. I saved him to my favorites. One second.” There was the sound of clicking, some more squinting, and then his face lit up. “This one! Even his profile picture is killing me, guys. You should check him out. His username is Blackjack.”

Kuroo’s stomach swooped. His eyes flicked to the corner of his screen, where the website maintained a perpetual greeting of “Welcome, Blackjack.”

“Holy shit,” said Kuroo, slowly looking back to the grinning face in the middle of his screen. NightOwl sat up straighter and pulled his shirt over his head, muscles flexing. “He watched my channel.”

NightOwl stood up again, pushing his underwear all the way down his hips, the cock ring still on proud display.

He was wearing it because of Kuroo. He was wearing it because he’d watched Kuroo spread himself open on a plug, jerk himself off, and lick come off of his fingers.

Kuroo’s dick was still so sensitive that it hurt, but he couldn’t deny that it was starting to get hard again.

NightOwl’s hand tugged at the cock ring, adjusting it a little, making his dick bounce.

Kuroo shifted, reached between his legs, and thought a round three wouldn’t kill him this one time.

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Kuroo thought about NightOwl’s channel more often than was probably appropriate. He thought about it on the train ride to the university, and during his physics class, and while he was having lunch with Kenma.

The daydream he entertained in Kenma’s presence only lasted for about thirty seconds. Somehow Kenma guessed what he was thinking about and got up to leave. Kuroo convinced him to stay and managed to put aside all thoughts of NightOwl for the following hour.

As soon as he was back at his apartment, his mind went right back.

He knew NightOwl’s schedule, which meant there was no point even logging onto his channel. Still, Kuroo found himself doing just that. He stretched out on his bed, toes pressed against the headboard, and scrolled through NightOwl’s information page.

There wasn’t much there, but that wasn’t surprising. Kuroo didn’t provide much personal information about himself, either. 

There was, however, a tempting “Message Me!” button centered at the top of the page.

Kuroo stared at it for much too long.

He didn’t know what he planned to accomplish. Sure, the guy had liked his video, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to talk. Even if he responded, what was Kuroo supposed to say? Informing him that he’d jacked off to the thought of him at least six times in the past four days wasn’t a great conversation starter. It was creepy, equally as creepy as some of the messages that Kuroo received from his viewers on a weekly basis. He tended to respond to them with polite gratitude for their patronage. He had to stay on good terms with his viewers.

Technically NightOwl was one of his viewers. He wanted to be on good terms with him, too. 

Great terms, preferably.

He typed out a tentative message, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It was brief and polite, a summary of how much Kuroo enjoyed his videos. He said he thought NightOwl seemed like a cool guy and he’d like to talk to him about cam stuff, if he was interested.

Kuroo read through it a few times, still chewing on his lip.

He deleted everything and started over.

This time he typed the message quickly and sent it before he could second-guess himself. He buried his burning face in the sheets and waited.

He hadn’t expected a quick reply. In fact, he’d expected to be wallowing in miserable anticipation for at least a day or two. 

About three minutes later there was a digital _ping_ , and he whipped his head up. He held his breath as he checked the message, fumbling over the buttons of his keyboard.  


**Blackjack:** Hey there, I heard you like my channel. You’re not so bad yourself. ;)

**NightOwl:** Hey hey hey! Yeah dude, you’re really cool! You still planning to stream Friday?  


Kuroo was blushing like a fangirl. He shook his head and reminded himself that he was a grown ass man. He shouldn’t be reacting like this to a simple message.

Even if that message was from the most sexually attractive man he’d ever seen.  


**Blackjack:** Hell yeah, man. Every Friday. I’ll be checking up on your channel too, after.

**NightOwl:** Awesome! I bought this new thing to use Friday, but I’m not too sure about it. You ever use one of these?  


A few seconds later, a picture popped up beneath the text.

Kuroo stared at it for a minute too long, then dissolved into ugly laughter. 

He thought about trying to play this off. He was good at being smooth and suave; online, anyway. He could come up with a response that would distract this guy from the conversation or just go along with whatever NightOwl said and pretend to be cool.

It was the way he behaved when interacting with his viewers. It was necessary to keep up a good image for them. He wanted to keep up a good image with NightOwl too, despite the little information he had about him. It was good for business, if anything. He’d gotten a significant amount of new hits on his page after NightOwl’s show last week. The free advertisement had been good to him.

He wanted to make a good impression, which is why he decided to go with honesty rather than forged appeal.  


**Blackjack:** Dude, I have no fucking idea what that is.  


He held his breath as he waited for a reply, and then exhaled in an amused huff when it came through.  


**NightOwl:** I know, right?? But it was at the sex shop so I thought it was probably a popular thing. I can’t figure out what to do with it!  


Kuroo rolled over onto his back and laughed. 

He’d thought this guy was cool.

Maybe he was actually kind of a dork, and it made everything ten times better.

He dragged his laptop closer and started typing again, a grin stuck on his face.

He had the feeling this was the beginning of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo chatted with NightOwl for the next two weeks. After the first couple of days, he got tired of trying to force the shitty mobile app to work when he wasn’t home, so he asked if they could just exchange numbers. 

He’d been anxious about the suggestion, but NightOwl had agreed without a moment of hesitation.

They talked about their channels, their hobbies, and their favorite TV shows. He learned that, contrary to his username, NightOwl always crashed immediately after his streams and tended to get up fairly early every morning. He learned that his favorite food was yakiniku, and that he was also in college, and that they were the same age.

He learned more than he ever thought he would about NightOwl, and for every shred of information gathered, he found himself liking him even more.

NightOwl must have felt the same way. It was he who suggested they meet up to discuss cam-related business. Kuroo supposed he was referring to the suggestion that Kuroo had made a few days prior, about collaborating on a live stream. 

He’d been half-joking, but that meant he was half-serious, too.

When the idea wasn’t immediately shot down, he decided he was completely serious.

They agreed to meet in a coffee shop in the middle of town. Kuroo hadn’t been surprised to discover they lived in the same city. Tokyo was the biggest city in Japan. The odds were in their favor.

He tried to ignore the buzz of his nerves when he stepped into the café and took a quick visual inventory of the customers. None of them looked like NightOwl, but he was afraid he’d missed him, so he started over and scanned everyone again. He definitely wasn’t there yet, and that made Kuroo even more jittery. He approached the counter, ordered an espresso that would only enhance his hyper-focused anxiety, and chose a table within clear view of the door.

He sipped his drink and stared at his phone, his head whipping up every time someone entered the shop. They were all strangers, and by the time five minutes had trickled away, Kuroo had convinced himself that NightOwl wasn’t coming, after all.

Then the door swung open again, ushering in a gust of cool air and a man that made Kuroo’s breath catch.

He realized several things very quickly: NightOwl must spend a fortune on hair gel, he must work out every single day of his life, and he was at least ten times more attractive in person than he was via webcam. 

NightOwl looked from side to side, eyeing the other customers in the same way that Kuroo had done. When he looked in the right direction, Kuroo raised a hand to catch his attention. 

NightOwl’s face went blank, as if all expression had been scrubbed away. Then he lit up with a broad smile and waved widely. He took a step forward, stopped, and gestured shortly toward the counter and then at Kuroo’s table. 

Kuroo nodded, and NightOwl went to order his coffee.

He looked over his shoulder every minute or so, still grinning.

Kuroo realized he hadn’t quite understood what he was getting himself into. Now that it was staring him in the face, his nerves peaked. He’d gotten to know this guy pretty well over the past couple of weeks, but talking to someone online and through text was much different than speaking to them in person. He thought he had a good grasp on who NightOwl was, but it was possible he was completely mistaken. 

This might be a bad idea, but it was the best-looking bad idea he’d ever seen.

When NightOwl joined his table, he was still beaming. “Hey hey hey!” he said, and his voice was nothing like the low tones Kuroo had come to expect from his cam show. It was booming and vibrant and made Kuroo grin. “You’re here!”

“I’m here,” Kuroo confirmed. “How’s it going?”

“Great! Excellent. I can’t believe you’re here. Your channel is so good, dude!”

He said it without shame, but Kuroo’s face warmed at the thought. He shouldn’t be embarrassed. This wasn’t anything they hadn’t discussed before. “Oh, uh. Yeah, thanks.”

“So what’s up? It’s really cool meeting you in person. You look different. A good different though, not a bad different. I’m not saying you look less good online, though. You know what I mean.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say. NightOwl, contrary to his screen name, was a glowing bundle of sunshine. Kuroo felt he would be eclipsed by all that energy.

Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea, after all. Kuroo wasn’t interesting enough to keep up with someone like this. He didn’t have anything to offer.

“Hey, uh, Blackjack?” NightOwl tilted his head, eyeing Kuroo with concern. “You okay? Am I talking too much? Sometimes I do that when I get nervous, sorry. If I keep doing it just stop me.” He fidgeted with his coffee cup, wide eyes stuck on Kuroo.

He was nervous.

Meeting Kuroo was making NightOwl nervous.

Kuroo smiled, his anxiety easing. “You’re fine, don’t worry about it.”

NightOwl grinned again, and it was stunning.

“But, uh… It’s kind of weird to call each other by our cam names here,” said Kuroo. His real name was the one thing that NightOwl hadn’t revealed, and the one thing Kuroo hadn’t felt comfortable asking for. “You know, in case someone is listening. Maybe we should just-”

“Oh, you’re right!” said NightOwl, as if just realizing. “Good idea. My name is Bokuto Koutarou.”

Kuroo stared at him. He’d planned to suggest using fake names, to preserve a sense of anonymity. 

Oh, well. There was no point now. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kuroo,” he repeated, awed. “That’s a nice name. It’s really smooth.”

Kuroo snorted. “Thanks.” 

“So how was your class last night?” said Bokuto. Kuroo swished the name back and forth in his mind; he liked the sound of it. “You said you had an exam, right? How bad did it suck?”

Kuroo was a little surprised by the question. He’d briefly mentioned the exam in a text sent three days before. He was shocked that Bokuto remembered. 

Then again, he remembered everything Bokuto had told him, too. Nearly every word had been engraved on the inside of his skull, waiting for a reason to be recalled.

“It wasn’t too bad,” he said with a shrug. “But there was this one part…”

They talked for a while, about their classes and their hobbies and their friends. It was comfortable. Kuroo felt like they’d been friends for years.

When they’d been there for about an hour, Bokuto said, “Oh, yeah! We should talk about cam stuff, too. Were you serious about the collab? Because I think if we did a live stream together we would make _bank_.”

Kuroo nearly choked on his coffee. He’d gotten a refill twenty minutes before and suddenly wished he hadn’t. He swallowed, hard, and cleared his throat, looking around at the nearby tables. No one was giving them a second glance.

“Yeah,” he said. He lowered his voice and hoped Bokuto would do the same. “I was serious. I think it would be a good opportunity. We both have a lot of viewers, so there’s going to be some overlap, but if we did something together I still think it would be good for both of us.”

Bokuto nodded eagerly. “I was thinking the same thing!” he said, at a blessedly lower volume. “We wouldn’t even have to… you know…” he glanced around anxiously before whispering, “… _do it_. I mean, not if you don’t want to. We could just do the same stuff we do on our channels, but like, with… with each other, you know?”

His cheeks were flushed, and he was suddenly having a hard time making eye contact.

Kuroo was amazed that this man, who he’d witnessed in the most lewd, compromising positions, was being so shy about this.

It was adorable.

“Yeah, exactly,” said Kuroo, in an effort to make Bokuto more comfortable. “We can just use toys and stuff. Even with that, I still think we could charge nearly twice as much as we do for our normal shows. Since there’s two of us, that’s only fair. Twice the money for twice the entertainment.”

Bokuto grinned, and although his face was still a little pink, he looked relieved. “Yeah! I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I think it’ll be fun.”

That part was said without shame, but Kuroo felt his own face warming. 

“Sure,” he said. “Definitely fun.”

Bokuto smiled more widely. “You should come over to my place sometime,” he said. “You can bring your stuff and I’ll show you my stuff and we can decide exactly what we want to do. Then we can pick a day and advertise to our viewers. Sound good?”

Kuroo’s stomach swooped, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. It was nervousness, but also a touch of excitement.

They were really doing this. Of course he’d thought about it, and he’d known they would discuss it when they met up, but he hadn’t been convinced that things would work out.

He considered backing out, but found he really didn’t want to.

“Yeah,” he said. He grinned, and it was genuine. “Sounds good.”

 

 

 

On Thursday night, Kuroo dumped all of the textbooks and binders out of his backpack and replaced them with his entire stock of sex equipment.

It was an impressive selection. He barely got everything zipped in.

He shrugged the bag onto his shoulders, prayed that there would be no reason for anyone to look inside, and headed out of his apartment.

Bokuto had given his address a few days before, ten minutes after they’d left the café. He was clearly eager about this, and Kuroo couldn’t say that he felt any differently. The collaboration itself was exciting enough, and perhaps he would have felt the same way about initiating one with any other cam boy.

But Bokuto wasn’t just anyone else, and that was what edged his excitement with anxiety.

He shouldn’t feel nervous. Bokuto was a nice guy. He was chill, friendly, and absolutely hilarious.

But that was part of the problem. Kuroo liked him, probably more than he should, especially since they’d only met once.

It was a fifteen-minute bus ride to Bokuto’s place, and as he stepped onto the sidewalk, Kuroo reminded himself that this was only a business opportunity. There was nothing else to it. Bokuto was in this to make extra money, just like Kuroo was. That was it. That was the entire point of cam work.

It didn’t matter that Kuroo had been thinking about how nice Bokuto’s smile was. That had nothing to do with the job.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor, found the correct apartment number, and knocked on the door. It only took Bokuto thirty seconds to answer it, and he was wearing the same smile that Kuroo was trying not to think about.

“Hey, you made it!” said Bokuto, as brightly as Kuroo remembered. “Come on in! My room is just down the hall there, second door on the left. I have a roommate but he won’t bother us. He doesn’t come into my room anymore.”

Kuroo discovered the obvious reason for his roommate’s avoidance as soon as he stepped through the correct doorway. 

Kuroo did live streams every Friday night that were accessible to anyone who paid the subscription fee. On a couple of nights during the week, he hosted a private session or two with the clients who were willing to pay a hefty amount for individualized attention. That left Kuroo doing cam work at least three nights out of the week, so there was often a host of incriminating items tossed about his room. He tried to keep them picked up, because whenever Kenma came over, he would immediately leave if he caught sight of even a single dildo. 

Bokuto didn’t seem to have such priorities.

His bedroom was a veritable museum of sex toys. They were perched on each level of his bookshelf, scattered at the foot of his bed, and tossed haphazardly onto his desk alongside a stack of textbooks.

Clearly Bokuto wasn’t shy about his cam work.

“Wow,” said Kuroo, because that was all he could think to say. He paused just inside the doorway, gripping the strap of his bag. “You’ve got a lot of stuff.”

“That’s nothing,” said Bokuto, brushing past him. He paced across the room and yanked open the wardrobe. “The good stuff is in here.”

Kuroo stepped up to peer over his shoulder. 

He just stared. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Suddenly his backpack full of toys seemed incredibly insubstantial.

Bokuto whipped around with a grin. “So what do you want to do first? I usually start out with a plug but since there’s two of us I was thinking it would be fun to finger each other open instead. I think the viewers would like it. What do you think?”

Kuroo wasn’t going to make it through the day. He was going to die here, and Bokuto Koutarou’s shamelessness would be his cause of death.

“Yeah,” he managed. “Yeah, that’s… yeah.”

“Awesome! I have a notebook so we can write down ideas. You can sit on my bed if you want. It’s pretty comfy.” Bokuto seized the back of his desk chair and wheeled it around. “Oh yeah, do you want something to drink? Or there’s probably leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I’m good,” said Kuroo. He couldn’t even think about food when his nerves were stretched so thin. “Thanks, though.” He dropped his backpack by the foot of the bed and sat on the edge of Bokuto’s mattress. 

Bokuto grabbed a notebook and dragged his chair closer to Kuroo. “Okay, so we can just make a list and then pick out stuff from there.” He plopped the notebook onto the bed, flipped it open, and scrawled the word “Fingering” at the top of the page.

Kuroo’s face was on fire. He wondered how he could successfully run a cam channel and yet couldn’t keep a straight face while having this conversation.

He thought the problem was Bokuto. 

Bokuto tapped his pen against his bottom lip, thinking. “I was going to suggest rimming,” he said, “but I think that’s going a little too far for our first collab. Maybe later.”

Kuroo gripped a handful of Bokuto’s bedsheets to ground himself. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Oh, I got this awesome vibrator the other day. Want to see it?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Bokuto grinned and wheeled himself back across the room.

Kuroo took a breath and resigned himself to this specific, beautiful brand of torture.

 

 

 

Kuroo survived. It wasn’t without overwhelming levels of embarrassment, but it was survival all the same.

He and Bokuto came up with a tentative plan for their cam show and decided they would stream together in two weeks. Kuroo would’ve been pleased if he hadn’t been so damn nervous.

It would’ve been nice to have someone to talk to about this, but his best friend refused to discuss his sex work, so that was out of the question. He supposed he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. He’d agreed to this, after all, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t want to do it. He did want to. Very much, in fact.

That was why everything was so stressful.

If it had been anyone else, Kuroo wouldn’t have had a problem. He could be professional. He could engage in certain sexual activities with another person for money. He wasn’t above it. 

If it had been literally any other cam boy he was collaborating with, it wouldn’t have been a problem. He could stream a session with them, get a little intimate, and move on.

But it wasn’t anyone else. It was _Bokuto_.

And Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about him.

His phone rang, and Kuroo nearly rolled off the edge of the bed as he reached for it. The screen flashed the same name that he was currently worrying over.

He accepted the call on speaker and flopped back into his pillows. “Hey, Bo.”

“Hey!” said Bokuto, as upbeat as usual. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Well listen, I was thinking about something. When we do our stream on Friday” - as Bokuto said it, Kuroo’s stomach swooped. He knew it was getting closer, but he’d only just realized it was _this week_ – “I think you should be in charge. Like, saying what we’re going to do and kind of directing. I watched your show the other night and your dirty talk was fucking amazing, dude. If I hadn’t been holding back for my own show I would’ve came all over myself.”

Just like that, Kuroo’s face was again in flames. He thought that was going to become his natural state. He grabbed his spare pillow and slapped it over his face. “Shut up, you’re killing me here.”

“What?”

Kuroo pushed the pillow to the side. “I said yeah, whatever. I can do that.”

“Awesome! I might have to wear a cock ring because I think I’m going to be pretty fucking turned on. Can I use that gold one you have? It’s really cool.”

“Sure.”

“You’ll have to put it on me though, I’ve never used that kind before.”

Kuroo slapped a hand over his face. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Bokuto was doing this on purpose. “Okay.”

“Great! I’m really excited about this. I’ve gotten so many messages since we announced it.”

“Yeah, me too. I think we’ll have a lot of viewers.”

“Totally. What time do you want to come over?”

“Actually,” said Kuroo, “I was thinking maybe we could do it at my place? I live by myself, so we won’t have to worry about your roommate or anything.”

“Yeah! I’ve been wanting to see your apartment anyway.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Just text me the address and I’ll come over around… nine, maybe?”

“That’s fine,” said Kuroo. “I’ll see you then.”

“Okay, later!”

The call ended, and Kuroo pulled the pillow back over his face.

He thought about suffocating himself with it. 

This was happening. He’d already advertised it to his regular viewers, and there was currently an event on the website linking his and Bokuto’s pages, announcing the collaboration. He’d received messages from people he’d never even heard of, asking questions or expressing eagerness or just stating how hot he and Bokuto were going to be together.

It was happening, whether Kuroo was prepared or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came quickly; more quickly than Kuroo had expected.

He went to class, although he didn’t absorb a single word that any of his professors said. His mind was several hours into the future, when he would be stripped bare with Bokuto, putting on a show for a large audience of horny viewers.

The stress was eating him alive.

When he was waiting for his last class of the day to begin, lingering in the hallway outside the door, Kenma creeped up behind him and nearly gave him a heart attack.

“What the _hell_ , Kenma?” said Kuroo, clutching at his chest. His pulse thundered in his ears. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I literally just walked over,” said Kenma flatly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a horrible liar, Kuro.”

“It’s just… I have a stream tonight,” said Kuroo, leaving out the biggest part of the problem. “I guess I was thinking about it a little too hard.”

Kenma stared up at him, then cut his gaze to the side. “You know you don’t have to do cam shows. If you want to stop then you should stop.”

Kuroo exhaled, a bit of his tension ebbing away. He couldn’t talk to Kenma about his specific problems, but it was nice to know he cared. “It’s not that. I’m fine with doing it. I like it. It’s just… this one’s going to be a little different. I’m kind of worried.”

Kenma’s distaste for this conversation was clear in the slight scrunch of his nose. Regardless, he said, “Well, you’re good at most things, so you’ll probably be good at… whatever you’re planning to do.”

Kuroo grinned, and it felt comfortable, not forced. “Thanks, Kenma. You can watch if you want. I’ll give you the code for a free view.”

“I’m leaving,” said Kenma, abruptly turning to walk away.

Kuroo’s barking laughter followed him down the hallway. He’d known Kenma would immediately refuse. That was the only reason he’d offered. He couldn’t even think about Kenma’s reaction if he knew Kuroo was partnering up with a veritable stranger to do an online sex show. 

When he worded it like that, Kuroo wasn’t sure what the hell he was even thinking. But he was going to do it, and like Kenma said, he would probably be good at it. He'd never had any issues with his shows in the past.

Kuroo had calmed down considerably by evening. He’d had an early dinner, drank a single beer, and had mostly come to terms with what was going to happen. It was going to be fine. He’d pleasured himself in a number of creative ways on his channel. It shouldn’t matter if it was himself or Bokuto doing it. 

Besides, he trusted Bokuto with this. He was a decent guy. Everything was going to be fine.

Kuroo was perfectly at ease, until someone knocked on his door at eight-thirty and his heart leapt into his throat.

It was Bokuto. Of course it was Bokuto, because no one else would be standing on his doorstep like that, wearing a grin that could light up the entire city.

“Hey, hey, Kuroo!” he said as he stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. “This is a nice place! I’ve never lived alone before. I think I’d get kind of lonely.”

“It’s not bad,” said Kuroo, trying to calm the tripping beat of his heart. “You're, uh... kind of early.”

"Wanted to make sure we had plenty of time," said Bokuto as he looked around the apartment. There was a bag slung over his shoulder and Kuroo already knew what was inside.

Kuroo offered a hand. “Do you want me to…?”

Bokuto blinked at him, then realized what he meant. “Oh! Yeah, sure, here.” He handed over his bag and Kuroo placed it on the bed. 

“Do you want to sit down?” said Kuroo, gesturing toward the couch. “We can chill for a few and then start getting ready.”

“Yeah, sure! I like your couch. It looks soft.” Bokuto plopped down onto it with a grin. “Yup, definitely soft.”

Kuroo snorted and sat down beside him. “Did you know you’re kind of a nerd?”

“Whatever,” said Bokuto, still grinning. “You’re way more of a nerd than me. Only nerds actually like chemistry.”

“It’s interesting,” said Kuroo. He was still a little nervous, but Bokuto’s smile was contagious. “Besides, some day I’ll be a famous chemist while you’re chasing around a bunch of five-year-old kids.”

“I want to coach high schoolers,” argued Bokuto, nudging him with a broad shoulder. “Not little kids.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?”

Bokuto laughed. “Yeah, kind of, I guess.”

They settled into a brief silence, the only audible sounds those of the traffic beyond the apartment walls. 

“Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

Bokuto’s grin was gone, replaced with something pensive and strangely vulnerable. “Are you, uh… nervous? About doing this tonight?”

Such strong and genuine relief washed over Kuroo that he thought he might faint. He sank back into the couch and closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m nervous as fuck.”

Bokuto shifted on the couch. Their thighs pressed together and his warmth soaked through Kuroo’s sweatpants. “Dude, so am I. I’ve never done this before. I mean, I have, obviously, but not, like… with somebody else. I’m afraid I’ll mess up, or do something stupid, or do something you don’t like.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Kuroo. “We already talked about what we’re going to do. I’m cool with all of it. You’ll be fine.”

“But Kuroo.” Bokuto gripped Kuroo’s forearm and leaned closer, staring intently. His voice dipped into a whisper. “ _What if I mess up?_ ”

“Then we’ll laugh it off and move on,” said Kuroo. He smiled, vaguely aware that reassuring Bokuto was easing his anxiety, too. “We’re getting paid whether we mess up or not. I don’t think the viewers are going to be too concerned if we slip up a little. They’ll be too busy staring at your pretty face.”

Bokuto blinked at him, startled out of his nervousness. “You think I’m pretty?”

Kuroo’s face went up in flames. “Well, uh… I mean, yeah, you’re obviously attractive.”

Bokuto stared at him. Then he smiled, and it was stunning. “Thanks! You’re hot too. You probably know that already though, it’s not like you need me to tell you.” He checked the time on his phone. “Do you want to go ahead and get the stuff together? Then we can just kind of relax for a little bit.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Kuroo. He stood up, idly tugged at the hem of his shirt, and said, “I’ll, uh… I’ll be right back.”

He made it two steps before Bokuto said, “Where are you going?”

“I just need to… take care of something. In the bathroom. It’ll just take a few minutes.”

He made it three more steps.

“Is something wrong?” said Bokuto. His eyes were wide and earnest, as if he had no idea what Kuroo was slipping away to do. 

Kuroo supposed he probably didn’t. It wasn’t likely that they had the same pre-show rituals.

“No. Everything’s fine,” said Kuroo. He wanted to leave it at that, but Bokuto didn’t look convinced. Considering what they were about to do together, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to just be blunt about it. He braced himself for the embarrassment and said, “I usually jerk off about an hour before my shows. Just so it’s easier to last.”

Bokuto’s eyes went impossibly wider. “Oh! Oh, I didn’t… _Oh._ ” His cheeks darkened, and Kuroo was relieved that Bokuto wasn’t completely immune to embarrassment, after all. 

Kuroo made it to the bathroom door, but then Bokuto’s low voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Hey, Kuroo? Would it be okay if I… I mean, if you don’t mind… Could I… Could I watch?”

Kuroo gripped the doorframe so hard that he expected it to splinter. He looked over his shoulder at Bokuto, who was frowning intently at the wooden floor. Kuroo cleared his throat and said, “What?”

“Nevermind,” said Bokuto. He was blushing in earnest now, the color tinting the tips of his ears. “It was stupid to ask. Just because we’re doing a show together doesn’t mean-”

“Sure,” said Kuroo, cutting him short. “You can watch.”

Bokuto looked up at him, surprised. He smiled, small and uncertain, and it was just as stunning as his full-fledged grins.

Kuroo pried his hand away from the door and turned back, returning to his seat on the couch. Bokuto pulled his feet onto the cushion, sitting cross-legged to face Kuroo.

Kuroo couldn’t decide if he was more anxious or turned on.

“I’ve never done this with anyone watching me,” said Kuroo, glancing to the side. “In person, I mean. Obviously I’ve done it on webcam a bunch of times, but it’s different.”

“You don’t have to! If you want to do it by yourself I can just-”

“No, it’s okay,” said Kuroo. “I kind of want to.”

Bokuto wasn’t smiling anymore. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, golden eyes practically glowing as he watched Kuroo grip himself through his sweatpants. 

He was already a little hard, either from the habit of getting off pre-show or just from being that close to Bokuto. He thought back to a week before, when he’d watched NightOwl’s stream and had nearly came for a third time that night when Bokuto had moaned low and deep while fucking himself with the same thick dildo they would be using tonight. 

Just the memory made Kuroo’s dick stiffen even more, swelling against his palm. He squeezed and bit down on a groan.

He felt Bokuto’s eyes on him like twin spotlights, and something about it made him feel even hotter.

If he’d been doing a show, he would’ve hitched on a smirk and said something coy in the purring voice he’d perfected, the one that made viewers want to throw money at him.

But this wasn’t a show, not really.

This was just for Bokuto, and he definitely wasn’t doing it for money.

He tipped his head back, resting it against the back of the couch, as he slipped his hand into his pants and curled his fingers around his stiff cock. He’d done this a thousand times, probably more, but never with someone sitting this close to him, so close that he heard the hitch of Bokuto’s breath when he started stroking.

Kuroo glanced to the side. He expected Bokuto to be watching the slow, measured pull of his hand.

Instead Bokuto was looking right back at him, still gnawing on his lip, cheeks pink.

“What?” said Kuroo, and his voice came out low and husky.

Bokuto bit his lip harder. “Nothing,” he said, dragging his eyes away. They settled instead on Kuroo’s lap, where he was slowly easing down the band of his pants. 

He wasn’t wearing underwear. He hadn’t thought it was necessary since they would be naked soon anyway. When he pushed his pants down to his thighs he was bare, his dick curving up toward his stomach, on full display.

He looked at Bokuto again, feeling the barest twinge of self-consciousness, but Bokuto was leaning a little closer, his tongue darting out to wet his chewed lip.

Bokuto was into this. He was so clearly into it that Kuroo felt another spark of heat, his cock twitching as he again wrapped a hand around it. He found a rhythm, stroking slowly yet firmly, flicking his thumb over his tip on every other upstroke. 

Bokuto fidgeted and said, “Do you want me to grab you some lube?”

“No, it’s fine,” said Kuroo. He released himself just long enough to leave a wet, lingering lick from the base of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. When he reached down and started pumping again, the slide was smoother.

Bokuto made a quiet sound and sat back, shoving his fists into the pockets of his jacket.

Kuroo wasn’t going to last, not like this, when Bokuto’s eyes were setting him ablaze. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They needed to get ready for the stream. Speeding things along was in their best interest.

That’s what he would tell Bokuto, anyway, if he ever mentioned it.

Kuroo let his head fall back, a low moan dripping through his lips despite his best effort to swallow it down. He picked up his pace, losing himself to sensation and heat and the feeling of Bokuto’s eyes on him, watching him, _appreciating_ him.

It was too much, and Kuroo knew he was getting close, felt himself wavering at the precipice of pleasure. 

Then Bokuto made that small sound again and murmured, “ _Fuck_ , Kuroo.”

That was all it took. Kuroo flailed for his sweatpants and yanked them up over his cock to contain the mess, still stroking even as the hot come dribbled between his fingers. He stroked one last time, twitching from the stimulation, and cracked his eyes open.

Bokuto would’ve likely been slack-jawed if he hadn’t been biting his lip. His teeth had sank even further into it, so deeply that Kuroo feared he was on the verge of breaking the skin. He sat with his hands clenched together in his lap, fingers threaded together.

They looked at each other, and Bokuto’s pupils were blown wide.

“I’m going to go clean up,” said Kuroo. He removed his hand from his pants and wiped it on his leg. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Yeah, okay.” Bokuto’s voice was quieter than Kuroo had heard it, almost hoarse.

Kuroo didn’t realize until he’d reached the bathroom door that Bokuto was probably sitting like that to try and cover up his hard-on.

Kuroo grinned to himself as he grabbed a towel.

 

 

 

Kuroo had assumed the session would be fine.

He didn’t realize until a short time later, when he was three fingers deep inside Bokuto with tight heat squeezing around his knuckles, that things were a little more than fine.

“Fuck,” he said, the single word breathy. He wanted to say Bokuto’s name, had been dying to say it ever since they’d started, but knew he couldn’t. Bokuto wasn’t himself now, and Kuroo wasn’t Kuroo. He was Blackjack.

Bokuto was on his back, knees wide. Kuroo knelt at his side, out of the way to give the webcam a perfect view of his fingers pumping in and out of Bokuto’s ass. 

Just like Bokuto had asked, Kuroo had taken charge of the live stream. They’d greeted their viewers together, but Kuroo had been the one handing out instructions, and Kuroo had been the one to spread Bokuto’s legs for the camera.

Bokuto propped himself up on his elbows, hazy eyes lingering on the computer screen before flicking to Kuroo. He licked his bottom lip, slow and purposeful, a contrast to the way his tongue had darted out when he’d been on the couch watching Kuroo.

Bokuto knew how to put on a show, but so did Kuroo.

He drove his fingers in deeper and Bokuto tossed his head back with a low groan.

“You like that?” said Kuroo, pitching his voice into a low tease just loud enough for the mic to pick up. 

Bokuto let his knees fall open wider and moaned again.

Kuroo spread his fingers, stretching Bokuto’s rim and making him twitch. 

“C’mon,” said Kuroo, mouth twisting into a grin. “Tell them how it feels.”

“It’s _good_ ,” said Bokuto, dragging out the word. He licked his lips again. “It’d be better if it was something bigger. I like to be _full_.”

Kuroo’s cock throbbed. Bokuto was putting on an act, and he knew it, and it was still so hot that he wasn’t sure he was going to make it to the end of their hour.

Despite his unrelenting arousal, Kuroo gave his signature smug grin. “Oh yeah?” he said. He plunged his fingers in one more time before sliding out. “Maybe I can find something to take care of that.” He fondled Bokuto’s balls and pumped his cock once before sitting back. “Want to touch yourself?”

Bokuto nodded once and readjusted, sitting up a little more, his toned stomach flexing. He trailed his fingers along the cut of his collarbone, lingered at a nipple, and felt his way down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking slowly. He grinned at the webcam, and Kuroo looked away to fumble at the equipment they’d arranged beside the bed.

He slicked up the dildo and clumsily wiped his hands on the edge of the bedsheets since he’d forgotten to grab a towel. He shuffled back over and laid a hand over Bokuto’s, helping to slide Bokuto’s hand up and down the length of his dick. 

“You ready?” he said, his mouth close to Bokuto’s ear but his voice loud enough to be caught by the mic. He glanced at the laptop again, unsurprised by the constant scroll of commenters in one corner of the screen. He didn’t stop to read any of them, and Bokuto didn’t seem concerned, either. Kuroo gripped hard, forcing Bokuto to squeeze his own cock, and then released him. “Lay back.”

Bokuto did so, immediately flopping onto his back. Kuroo crawled over him, straddling Bokuto’s torso on his knees. The camera had a perfect view of Kuroo, his grin wide and his cock hard, thick dildo in hand as he teased at Bokuto’s entrance.

“You sure you can take it?” said Kuroo, barely pressing against him. “It’s gonna be a stretch.”

“I can take it,” said Bokuto. He ran his hands up Kuroo’s thighs, gripping at his hips. “Fuck me.”

Kuroo’s cock twitched again, and he was certain their viewers must have seen. He swallowed and nudged the dildo inside Bokuto, pressing it in slowly, watching with unbridled fascination as Bokuto’s rim stretched to accommodate it.

“Fuck yeah,” said Kuroo, pushing it in a little further. Bokuto’s fingers dug into his hips and he paused, giving him a minute to adjust. He reached for the webcam and pulled it over, giving a close-up view.

“Do you guys see that?” said Kuroo. “Look how he’s all stretched out.” He pumped the dildo out and back in, shallowly, and Bokuto gave a low moan. “Sounds like he likes it, doesn’t he?” He tipped the camera back and gave the viewers a grin. “Think I can make him scream?”

The comment section lit up. Messages zipped across the screen so quickly that Kuroo couldn’t have read them even if he’d tried. He only smirked more widely and adjusted the webcam back down, giving it a wider view.

He patted Bokuto’s thigh and murmured, “Ready?”

Bokuto tapped a finger against his hip, a signal they’d discussed before the stream.

Kuroo nodded once, more to himself than to Bokuto, and shoved the dildo in deep.

Bokuto didn’t scream, but it was a close thing. His hips bucked, nearly unseating Kuroo, and the sound that burst from his throat was half-moan and half-yelp. Bokuto’s cock jumped, a string of pre-come dribbling from the tip. 

Kuroo wanted to lick it away, but they hadn’t talked about that.

He contented himself with sliding the dildo back out and slamming it home again, the slick squelch of lube outmatched only by Bokuto’s groans. 

“Fuck,” said Bokuto, his voice raspy. He planted his heels and raised his hips, giving the webcam a flawless view. Kuroo shuffled back a little and had to stifle a jolt of surprise when he felt Bokuto’s hot exhale against his ass. “Harder, fuck me harder, oh _fuck_.”

Kuroo felt he should say something teasing and witty, the sorts of things he said to his viewers when he did his solo shows. It was hard to remember words, however, when a hot, searching hand trailed over his stomach and dipped down to caress his cock.

It was a good thing Kuroo had jerked off already. If he hadn’t, he would’ve came everywhere.

It was still a near thing, held at bay only by sheer willpower and the ache in his jaw as he clenched his teeth together too tightly.

Bokuto nipped at his ass, lightly, and Kuroo nearly fell sideways in his haste to climb off of him.

Bokuto grinned at him. He reached down to fit his fingers inside of his own stretched hole.

“Turn over,” said Kuroo, trying to regain some semblance of control. “On your knees.”

Bokuto did so without question, flipping over and presenting his ass to the camera, sinking down to his elbows on Kuroo’s mattress.

Kuroo inched closer and ran a hand along the firm flesh of Bokuto’s ass. He pulled back and smacked it, just once, the crack of the impact loud.

It wasn’t, however, as loud as Bokuto’s moan.

Kuroo realigned the dildo and pushed it in again, pumping it in and out. He reached beneath Bokuto to tug at his cock, his fingers lingering around the golden ring he'd helped Bokuto adjust before they'd started. Kuroo let go after only a moment, afraid that the trembling in Bokuto’s thighs meant he was close to orgasm. Instead he adjusted the camera again, making sure he was also in the frame, and used his free hand to lazily stroke himself while he pounded Bokuto with the dildo. 

“Ah, fuck, yeah.” He dragged the words into a moan, biting lightly down on his lip, tilting his head back briefly before flicking a practiced hazy stare toward the webcam. “He looks good, doesn’t he?” he said, pulling the dildo almost all the way out and sliding it back in too slowly. “Makes you want to fuck him, right? Fuck him until he screams, until he begs to come.” He thrust in deeper and redirected his next question. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” said Bokuto, his voice strained. “Yes, I want to come. I want it so bad, _fuck_.”

Kuroo checked the time. They were right on schedule. 

“What do you think?” said Kuroo, looking back toward the laptop. “Should I let him?”

The messages rolled in again, so quickly that Kuroo could hardly keep up. He squinted at the tiny print, reading a few of the suggestive comments. 

He latched onto one of the messages left by a username he didn’t recognize. It was probably one of Bokuto’s regulars.

“You know what this guy says?” said Kuroo, plunging the dildo in deep again. “He wants to watch you come while my cock is in your throat. Think we could do that for him?”

“Yes,” said Bokuto, instantly. “Let me suck your dick.”

It was part of the plan, anyway. Kuroo wouldn’t have mentioned it if it wasn’t.

When they’d been planning this, he’d offered to return the favor, but Bokuto had declined. He hadn’t been confident in his ability to last for any amount of time if Kuroo was giving him a blowjob.

Kuroo was flattered that Bokuto thought so highly of his cocksucking abilities.

He yanked out the dildo and Bokuto’s hole clenched around empty air. Heat rushed to Kuroo’s groin and he reminded himself that he still had to last for ten more minutes.

He could do this.

He grabbed the webcam and scrambled to the top of the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and his knees spread. Bokuto crawled between them, staying on his knees and elbows, eyeing Kuroo’s dick like it was sugar-coated.

Kuroo gave the webcam a wink before redirecting the lens to his lap, where Bokuto peered up at him, as if waiting for permission.

“You gonna suck me off?” said Kuroo, dropping his voice into the husky rasp that he reserved for streams. 

Bokuto licked his lips, again in that slow, thoughtful manner. He leaned closer and dragged his tongue up the length of Kuroo’s cock, holding eye contact until the last second, when he looked to the camera instead. 

“He tastes fucking good,” Bokuto told the webcam, taking another lick. “Fuck, so good.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. He slipped back into his smirk and threaded a hand into Bokuto’s hair. “I’ve watched you deepthroat dildoes on your channel,” he said. “Let’s see if you can do it with a real-life cock.”

Bokuto’s eyes flashed up at him, hazy, melted gold. He wrapped his lips around the head of Kuroo’s dick and sucked him all the way down.

The back of Kuroo’s head hit the wall so hard that he saw stars.

Or maybe the stars were caused by the heat of Bokuto’s mouth, of the way he felt sucking around Kuroo’s cock, slurping as he pulled up toward the tip only to dip down again.

“Oh fuck,” said Kuroo. The words weren’t for the viewers’ benefit. For a few blissful seconds he forgot the viewers even existed. When he remembered, he angled the camera to get a better view of Bokuto bobbing up and down on his cock, taking it to the back of his throat with no visible effort.

Kuroo had never been so turned on in his life.

He clenched his jaw too hard, silently commanding himself not to come. 

He checked the time again; six minutes.

“Shit,” he hissed, so low that he hoped the mic didn’t catch it. He tightened his hand in Bokuto’s hair, a wordless warning.

Bokuto glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. He went still as he noticed the flush across Kuroo’s cheeks and realized what the problem was.

He pulled off and ran a thumb along his bottom lip, wiping away spit. He sat up on his knees and gripped his cock, stroking slowly, still looking at Kuroo. “I come harder when there’s something up my ass.”

Kuroo’s free hand fumbled to the side, seeking the dildo he’d discarded. He offered it in an unsteady hand and Bokuto grinned at the webcam as he took it. He turned around, facing away from Kuroo, and went down to his knees again. He braced himself on one arm, reached back with the other one, and pushed the dildo in deep.

A breathy moan fell from Bokuto’s lips, and Kuroo’s mouth went dry. 

“Fuck me with it,” said Bokuto. “I need this hand.”

If the situation hadn’t been so rife with sexual tension, Kuroo may have laughed. As it were, he simply leaned forward to do as he was told.

He pumped the dildo in and out of Bokuto, keeping a quick but solid pace. Bokuto used his free hand to grip his dick, stroking quickly, an obscene moan rolling from his throat. Nothing was even touching Kuroo’s cock and he still felt himself on the verge of orgasm.

He clenched his jaw again, but slipped into his throaty voice and said, “I think he’s getting close. Looks like he’s about to come all over himself.” He pushed the dildo in as far as it would go and released it just long enough to reach between Bokuto's legs and tug off the cock ring. He was rewarded with a moan of relief as Bokuto jerked himself more quickly. Kuroo noted the way Bokuto’s spine curved and his thighs shook, and angled the camera down just in time to catch the strings of come spurting from his dick, spraying across the sheets, accompanied by Bokuto’s rumbling moan.

“Fuck,” said Kuroo. He pumped the dildo a few more times before sliding it out and dropping it to the side. “That was fucking hot.”

If the burst of messages on the laptop screen was any indication, the viewers agreed.

He expected Bokuto to move, to collapse or turn around or roll onto his back. Instead, Bokuto braced his shoulder against the bed and reached back with both hands, gripping his cheeks and spreading them wide to present a still-twitching hole.

“Come on me,” said Bokuto, low and breathless. “I wanna feel you dripping inside me.”

Kuroo gripped the base of his dick, hard, and barely stopped himself from coming.

He checked the time again.

Two minutes.

He could last two minutes.

“Oh yeah?” said Kuroo, forcing his voice into a teasing tone. He released himself and ran his hand along the curve of Bokuto’s ass. “I’d like to come _in_ you instead of _on_ you. You’d feel amazing, hot and tight around my cock.”

Bokuto turned his face into the sheets and groaned, which was odd. He should have made it louder, to spice up the stream.

As if it needed to be any spicier. Kuroo was pretty sure this was the hottest thing that he or the viewers had ever seen.

“ _Yes_ ,” groaned Bokuto, his voice deep and gritty. “I want you to fuck me into the fucking mattress. I want your cock. Oh, _fuck_ , I want it.”

On second thought, Kuroo could not last two minutes. 

He barely remembered the webcam as he stroked himself, angling the lens between them as a surge of heat pulsed directly into his cock and he came onto Bokuto’s ass. Come dripped between his cheeks and slid down toward his balls. Bokuto dragged a finger through the mess and dipped it just inside his rim with a low, raspy moan.

Kuroo almost swooned.

He breathed a sigh as the thrill of his orgasm faded. He arranged his face back into a lazy grin and leaned forward to place the webcam next to the laptop, where it had a decent view of both of them. Kuroo dropped down to his stomach, pushed up on his elbows, and grinned at the camera. Beside him, Bokuto readjusted to do the same.

“Well, that’s all we have for you guys tonight,” said Kuroo with a wink. “I hope you enjoyed yourselves, because we sure did.”

Bokuto slung an arm across his shoulders and their skin slid together through a sheen of sweat. “Hell yeah we did,” he said with the charming grin that Kuroo had first learned to love when he’d thought of him only as NightOwl. “Thanks for all the support, guys! Hit us up and tell us what you think. If you liked it we might think about doing another one. What do you think, wanna do another one?”

Kuroo grinned back at him, ignoring the way his heart skipped. “Only if they want us to,” he said, using his coy, practiced tone. “We don’t want to force you guys to watch something you don’t like. If you don’t want to see it maybe we’ll just do it in private, without streaming.”

He felt Bokuto stiffen, and feared he’d stepped over a line. When he glanced over, though, Bokuto was grinning more widely than ever.

“Our hour’s up,” said Bokuto, unnecessarily pointing to the time. “We’ve gotta log out. But thanks for watching! And leave us some messages, we like hearing from you guys. Right?”

“Right. If you’re one of my subscribers, I’ll see you next week.”

“And if you’re not, you should definitely subscribe,” said Bokuto. “I mean, _look_ at him.”

Kuroo nudged his shoulder against Bokuto’s with a grin. “Bye, everybody.”

“Bye!” Bokuto waved at the camera with a brilliant smile and then reached over to kill the feed.

The video went dark, but the comments didn’t stop rolling in.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, their first real minute to themselves after an hour of exposure.

In the same instant they started laughing, and it was a while before they could stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo had expected their joint stream would be a success.

Even so, he was amazed by the amount of messages he received over the next week, and even more stunned by the amount of money that had come in from that single hour. It was more than he’d made himself in the past month, and even after he and Bokuto halved the profit, it was still a significant amount. 

Bokuto called him the next day, eager to set up another joint stream, and Kuroo had immediately agreed. 

He’d known this was a good idea.

He just hadn’t known it was a _fantastic_ idea.

They made plans to do another show together two Fridays later, but now, the following week, it was nearly time for Kuroo’s solo performance. 

Even though Bokuto wasn’t there, he was all Kuroo could think about.

It was nine-fifteen. Kuroo was sprawled on his bed with his hand down his pants, just starting up the ritual of his pre show orgasm, when his phone buzzed on the end table.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see it was Bokuto, but he felt a jolt of nerves all the same.

He also shouldn’t have been nervous, considering how thoroughly they’d gotten to know each other the week before.

Kuroo answered the call on speakerphone and rested the phone on his chest, lounging back against his pillows. “Hey, Bo.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

Kuroo continued to stroke himself, his hand hot around his dick, the slide smoothed by lube. “Just, uh… Just getting ready for my stream.”

“I’ll be getting ready for mine soon, too. I’m totally going to watch yours first, though! Yours are always really good.”

Kuroo smiled a little, eyes slipping closed as he curled his fingers around his balls and lightly squeezed. “Thanks, Bo. Yours are, too.”

“The one we did together was better, though!” said Bokuto. “According to the viewers, anyway. They were all about it. I’ve gotten a lot of messages saying when we do it again, we should… you know. Do it.”

Kuroo knew what he meant, and at any other time it would have embarrassed him. With heat in his veins and his cock in his hand, he felt too confident to be embarrassed. “You mean we should fuck?”

Bokuto made a noise. “Well, uh… yeah, that’s… that’s what they’re talking about. We don’t have to though! Not if it would be weird. They’ll still be fine with what we’re doing, it’s not like-”

“I wouldn’t mind,” said Kuroo, thumbing over the head of his cock. His hips jolted. “Whatever makes the viewers happy.”

He pictured himself lying on his stomach, pinned down by Bokuto’s weight, being fucked relentlessly. 

His cock throbbed, and he bit down on a moan.

“Really?” said Bokuto, cautiously hopeful. “I don’t want to if it would make you uncomfortable. I don’t want it to be weird, you know?”

“It’s not weird,” said Kuroo, still stroking. He imagined Bokuto’s breath on the back of his neck, teeth nipping at his shoulder, Bokuto’s cock shoved inside him as deep as it could go. 

This time he didn’t completely muffle the moan. Some of it slipped out, quiet and fractured.

Silence followed. If he hadn’t been creeping up on an orgasm, Kuroo would have been embarrassed. But right now he just wanted Bokuto to talk again, because the sound of his voice made Kuroo’s blood warmer.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto finally asked after a stretch of quiet.

“Hmm?”

“Are you… are you jerking off right now?”

“I told you I was getting ready for my stream,” said Kuroo. “This is how I get ready.”

“I know that, I just… I didn’t… fuck.” There was the muffled sound of motion, of Bokuto’s exhale huffing through the speaker. “Can I, umm… Can I do it, too? Together?”

Kuroo’s cock jerked in his hand and he bit his lip. “Fuck. Yeah, Bo, do whatever you want.”

“Is it going to be weird?”

“No,” said Kuroo. His voice was lower than usual, a little raspy. It was different than his usual tone, but also different than the false one he used for his live streams. “It’s not weird.”

Bokuto hesitated, but the sound of motion returned. Kuroo knew when Bokuto began his participation because of the huff of breath, so loud that it sounded like it was right in Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo wished it was. He wished Bokuto was right there beside him, stripped bare, body shining with sweat and lube. Maybe this time, instead of just watching, Bokuto would reach over to help. He would jerk Kuroo off while rubbing his own cock against Kuroo’s hip, whispering filth into his ear, punctuating it with a flick of his tongue.

This time Kuroo didn’t try to stifle the noise that fell from his lips, his fingers tightening around his cock as he worked it in his fist. 

“Fuck, Kuroo,” said Bokuto. It was low, almost a whisper, different than his usual boisterous tone. It felt closer, more intimate, despite the distance between them. “I wish I could see you right now.”

“You’ll see me soon,” said Kuroo. He tried to purr the words, to make them more appealing, but his breathlessness rendered it a useless effort. “My show starts soon.”

“No,” said Bokuto. “I want to see you in person. For me, not for them. Just for me.”

Kuroo tossed his head back and bit his lip, hips bucking off the bed. “Fuck.”

“I want to touch you,” said Bokuto, “without thinking about the camera. I want to touch you and taste you and… and… _fuck_ , Kuroo.” 

A whine spilled through the speaker, low and needy, and raw heat burned low in Kuroo’s gut.

He wanted to see the look on Bokuto’s face. He wanted to hear those sounds in person, wanted to lick them right out of Bokuto’s mouth.

The heat peaked, and Kuroo felt his orgasm rolling in, the crest of the tide waiting to break.

“Bo,” he gasped. “I’m about to…”

“Yeah,” said Bokuto. “Fuck, yeah. I want to hear it. Say my name when you come.”

That was all it took. 

The orgasm shook him, his muscles going rigid, hips thrusting off the bed, cock pulsing in his hand as the first spurt of cum shot over his fingers.

“Ah- _ahh_ , fuck, Bo… _Bokuto_ , fuck, _fuck_ …”

There was a scratching sound on the other end of the call, like the phone had been dropped. Bokuto’s voice filtered through, muffled, as if he had a hand over his mouth. His voice pitched into a long moan, and as Kuroo settled back onto his pillows with a sticky hand still in his pants, he knew Bokuto was coming, too.

He caught his breath as he listened, waiting. 

A minute later there was more shuffling, and Bokuto’s voice returned.

“Sorry. I kind of lost the phone for a second.”

“It’s cool,” said Kuroo. He withdrew his hand and stared at it. If he’d been on camera, he would’ve licked off the come for show. Now he just wiped it on his pants, because they were already a mess, anyway. “So did you…?”

“Yeah, I, uh… I definitely did. I usually don’t before my stream but it’s not until eleven. It should be fine.”

Kuroo glanced at the clock on the far wall. “I should go get cleaned up,” he said. “I only have about half an hour left.”

“Oh! Yeah, go ahead. Sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you or anything. I just wanted to ask about… yeah. About the thing.”

“Don’t apologize.” In fact, Kuroo should be thanking him. That was the best pre-show orgasm he’d ever had. “We’ll talk more about it later, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay!” said Bokuto, as enthusiastic as ever. “I’ll talk to you then. I’ll still be watching your stream, though. Good luck! You don’t really need it, but still.”

Kuroo huffed a laugh. “Thanks, Bo. See you.”

The call ended and Kuroo collapsed back onto the pillows, spent. He would be fine by the time ten o’clock rolled around, but for now all he wanted was a quick nap. Unfortunately his schedule didn’t allow for that, so he peeled himself off the sheets and shuffled to the shower. 

He was halfway to clean when the pleasant fog of his orgasm cleared enough for him to objectively reflect on the things he’d said to Bokuto during their phone conversation.

He hadn’t been embarrassed then, but it caught up with him now.

He ducked his head under the spray and groaned, his face heating up for a reason entirely unrelated to the hot water.

Kuroo was pretty sure he’d agreed to have sex with Bokuto on a live webcam. He wondered if he could take it back without hurting Bokuto’s feelings.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it. As his vivid sexual fantasies suggested, he was not at all opposed to having sex with Bokuto. In fact, he thought he would quite enjoy it.

That wasn’t the problem.

Last week had been their first joint stream. It was the first time he’d ever collaborated with another person for a show. That in itself had been stressful enough, and they hadn’t done anything too invasive.

Sex – actual sex – was something else entirely.

Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was ready for a group of strangers to watch them fuck. It felt more intimate than the other things they’d done. Too intimate.

Now that the influence of his lustful haze had cleared, he realized the thought of it made him a little uncomfortable.

It would be fine. Bokuto would understand. Kuroo would just explain his feelings about it and Bokuto would accept them. He wasn’t the kind of guy to get upset over things like that. He wasn’t going to do anything that made Kuroo uncomfortable.

But Bokuto had been happy when Kuroo had agreed. Bokuto wouldn’t be upset, but maybe he would be disappointed.

Kuroo cut off the shower, grabbed a towel, and buried his wet face in it. 

He shouldn’t worry so much about this. The only reason they were doing these collaborations at all was for money. This was for business. Only for business. Whether Bokuto was disappointed or not shouldn’t factor into Kuroo’s decision.

Except it hadn’t felt like only business when Bokuto had told him to say his name as he orgasmed, or when Kuroo had obeyed.

That hadn’t been business at all.

Kuroo stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and tried to banish those thoughts. He didn’t have time to think about this right now, not when a show was about to start. He needed to get his concentration back on track. He could worry over this later, when he could actually do something about it.

For the next hour he wasn’t going to think about having sex with Bokuto, or the way Bokuto’s voice had sounded over the phone when he’d been touching himself, or the fact that Bokuto was going to be one of the many viewers watching the stream.

He wasn’t going to think about Bokuto at all.

  
  
  
  
  
Two days before their next joint stream, Bokuto and Kuroo arranged to meet up for lunch to discuss their itinerary for Friday night.

It was only after they’d arrived at the diner that they realized it wasn’t the best idea to talk about that in public, so they got their food to go and retreated to Bokuto’s apartment.

They sat cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by the familiar scatter of sex toys, and ate takeout. 

“Do you prefer top or bottom?” said Bokuto, when they were halfway through the meal. Neither of them had spoken before then. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say, and he couldn’t decide if Bokuto felt the same or if he was just too focused on his food to begin the conversation.

“I’m fine with either,” said Kuroo, nibbling at his tempura. 

“Yeah, me too,” said Bokuto. “Which do you want to do for Friday?”

Kuroo’s gut swooped. He lowered his chopsticks, put his takeout box to the side, and pulled his knees against his chest, looping his arms around them. He hadn’t yet scraped together the courage to tell Bokuto he was uncertain about their plans for Friday’s live stream, but he needed to do it now. This was the only opportunity he was going to get.

Bokuto wouldn’t be mad. He would understand.

Kuroo tilted his head toward Bokuto, who was still gracelessly shoveling food into his mouth. His eating habits were gross, but also still somehow endearing. Kuroo reached over and swiped a piece of rice away from the corner of Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto went still, wide golden eyes fixed on Kuroo. He looked back down at his food, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

Kuroo looked away too, warmed by his own embarrassment. 

“I’ll bottom,” said Kuroo, staring at his knees. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo took a breath, held it, and released it slowly. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay then. How do you want to do it?”

Kuroo picked up his tempura again, just to have something to do with his hands. “However you want.”

He still wasn’t certain he wanted to do this. Despite the questionable things he’d done during live streams, this still somehow felt like an invasion of his privacy. It wasn’t as if it was the first time he’d had sex, but none of those times had been open for public viewing.

And none of those times had been with Bokuto.

He took a bite, chewing slowly as Bokuto rambled on about positions and angles and foreplay. 

Bokuto was clearly looking forward to the show. Kuroo needed to shut him down now, before he got too excited. He needed to explain that he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with it and ask if they could plan to do something like last time instead.

Bokuto would agree. It wouldn’t be a big deal.

Kuroo just needed to say something.

Bokuto paused for breath, and Kuroo said, “That sounds good, Bo.”

Bokuto grinned, as vibrant as ever. “Awesome! I thought maybe we could do it here, if that’s okay with you? I bought this wall mount thing for my webcam, so we don’t have to worry about the video bouncing around. It’s really easy to adjust, too. Here, I’ll show you, hang on.”

Bokuto put down his food and slipped off of the bed, kneeling to dig through the bottom drawer of his dresser.

“What if it gets loud?” said Kuroo. “Won’t your roommate be mad?”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. It opened before Bokuto had time to respond and a man with dark hair and sharp eyes peered into the room. He eyed Kuroo, then switched his attention to Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, I thought we talked about this.”

Bokuto paused with his hands buried in the debris of the dresser drawer. “We’re not even doing anything!” 

The man raised a brow at him, and gave Kuroo a pointed look. “Not yet.”

Bokuto seized a balled up shirt off of the floor and flung it at him. He missed, and the makeshift projectile flopped uselessly to the floor. “Akaashi, come on! This is Kuroo. We’re friends.”

Kuroo’s disappointment was bitter on the back of his tongue, but he swallowed the taste away. Of course they were friends. There was no other way for Bokuto to introduce him.

“Sure,” said Akaashi, unmoved. “I suppose all friends engage in unconventional activities together for the entertainment of a sexually neglected audience.”

Bokuto threw a pair of rolled up socks. Akaashi batted them away.

“Why do you have to be such a dick?” said Bokuto, standing. He folded his arms, and it appeared that he was trying to scowl, but it looked more like a pout. “I told you about it because I thought you’d be cool.”

“I am cool,” said Akaashi, inflectionless. “You’re perfectly at liberty to do whatever you’d like.” He gave Kuroo one last glance and said, “Though I would appreciate if you would keep it down. I have company and I don’t want you to scare them away.”

“We’re not even doing anything!” shouted Bokuto. He looked around for something else to throw, but Akaashi had already retreated. 

Bokuto growled and flopped back down on the bed, nearly upending the remaining scraps of his lunch. “Sorry. Akaashi has been kind of mean lately.” He sighed, and peered at Kuroo from the corner of his eye. “He thinks I shouldn’t do shows with you.”

Kuroo had already guessed that. Akaashi hadn’t been subtle. “Why?”

Bokuto fidgeted, picking idly at the blanket beneath him. “He thinks, uh… He thinks you’re just using me to make money.” There was a beat of silence and Bokuto whipped his head up. “Wait! I’m not saying that’s bad. I mean, that’s the point, right? So even if you are… I mean, that’s what I’m doing too, I guess. We’re using each other, right? That’s not what I meant. Akaashi was talking about something different, sort of, but it doesn’t matter, I don’t know how to-”

“Bo, it’s fine,” said Kuroo. He leaned over to grip Bokuto’s shoulder, interrupting the rant. “We’re not using each other. It’s a mutually beneficial agreement. Nobody is using anybody.”

Bokuto nodded and released a heavy sigh. “Yeah. Mutually beneficial. Right.”

Kuroo tilted his head, considering. “You know, if you decided you didn’t want to do this anymore, I’d be okay with it. We’d still be friends. I hope so, anyway. I’d still want to be friends.”

Bokuto’s eyes were wide, bright with vulnerability. “You mean that?”

“Of course. Even if we never did another show again I’d still want to hang out with you.”

Bokuto’s smile was dazzling. “Me too! You’re really cool, Kuroo. Like, even without all the cam stuff. Just as a person, you’re really cool.”

Kuroo returned the smile, but it was a little too tight to be genuine.

This was the best chance he was going to get. They’d just agreed the live streams weren’t the most important thing between them. He could tell Bokuto that he wasn’t comfortable with the sex scene they’d planned and talk to him about doing something different. Things were good between them. Bokuto would agree.

He just had to say something.

“Weren’t you going to show me that wall mount for Friday?” said Kuroo, stifling a wince as the words left his mouth.

Bokuto brightened. “Oh yeah! I got distracted. Hang on.”

He dived off the bed again, and Kuroo could have slapped himself. He was such an idiot.

It appeared Kuroo was going to do the stream on Friday, whether he wanted to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

On Thursday night, Kuroo watched a lot of porn.

It wasn’t for personal gratification, or even because he enjoyed it. It was research only, because he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to behave on camera while he was getting fucked.

He squinted at the actor who had his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, eyes rolling back as he moaned in a pitch so high that it could have served as a passable dog whistle.

Kuroo slapped down the lid of his laptop and pushed it aside.

He couldn’t do this.

In his past exploits, even when he’d bottomed, he hadn’t acted like that. It wasn’t in his nature. Kuroo wasn’t a passive individual in any situation. The thought of just laying back and moaning like a damsel made him cringe.

He wondered if that’s what Bokuto expected him to do.

He wondered if Bokuto would be unhappy if he didn’t.

Kuroo slouched back on his pillows and flung an arm over his face to block out the overhead light. 

This was going to be a disaster. 

A loud bang from the door dragged Kuroo out of his self-pity. His immediate thought was that Kenma had dropped by, but Kenma didn’t pound on the door like that. 

Kuroo was still trying to figure out who would have showed up on his doorstep when a voice half-shouted, “Kuroo? Are you home? I need to talk to you, it’s important.”

Kuroo’s stomach flipped. He stumbled off of the bed and across the room, pulling the door open just as Bokuto raised his hand to knock again.

They stared at each other in mutual surprise. Slowly, Bokuto let his arm drop to the side. His urgency of a moment before seemed to wilt, replaced with surprising uncertainty. “Oh. Uh… Hey, Kuroo. You’re here.” 

“Yeah,” said Kuroo. 

The awkward silence lingered. 

Kuroo cleared his throat and said, “Did you try to call? Sorry, I didn’t hear my phone ring.”

“Huh? Oh, no, I, uh… I just came over. If that’s not okay I can go.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Kuroo. He realized he was blocking the door and stepped back to allow Bokuto inside. “Come on in.”

Bokuto took off his shoes as Kuroo shut the door behind him, then stood awkwardly in the entryway, shifting from foot to foot, looking around at everything except for Kuroo.

“Hey, Bo?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay?”

Bokuto finally looked at him, but it was fleeting. He immediately averted his eyes, staring vacantly at the wall instead. “Yeah, it’s, uh… it’s good. Great. Everything’s great.”

“Bo?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to lie. If something’s wrong, just tell me.”

Bokuto’s face scrunched. He folded his arms and hunched slightly, like he was trying to shield himself. “I just… I need to talk to you. But I’m afraid you’ll get mad at me and I don’t want you to, because I like being friends with you and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

A swell of fondness made Kuroo warm. He stepped closer, putting himself in Bokuto’s line of sight and forcing him to make eye contact. “You can talk to me about anything, Bo. I’m not going to get mad, I swear.”

“You don’t even know what it’s about.”

“I don’t have to.”

Bokuto smiled. It was small and watery, and it made Kuroo’s chest feel tight. 

“I, umm…” Bokuto licked his lips and stared across the room again. “I don’t think… I know we’re supposed to do the show tomorrow, but… I don’t think I… I mean, it’s just… I don’t want to do it.” 

The last words were said in a rush, so quickly that Kuroo barely understood them.

“You don’t want to do the show?” said Kuroo.

“Please don’t be mad,” said Bokuto. His eyes were wide and anxious. “It’s just that it seems weird, you know? Well you don’t know, because it’s stupid, but it’s just… I thought it would be okay, because it’s just for show, right? It doesn’t matter. Like the one a couple of weeks ago didn’t matter, but this… it’s different. It doesn’t feel right. I don’t know.”

He turned away, but Kuroo grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. “Hey, stop. Why would I be mad about that?”

“Because we’ve been planning it for a week,” said Bokuto miserably. “And I know you really want to do it, and I do too, but the more I sat around and thought about it-”

“I don’t,” said Kuroo, cutting him short. “Want to do it, I mean. I really don’t.”

Bokuto blinked at him. “Huh?”

Kuroo grinned. He couldn’t help it. The relief made him feel light, as if he’d shed a week’s worth of worries. “I wanted to tell you the same thing,” said Kuroo, “but I was afraid you’d be mad if I backed out, since I already agreed to it.”

“Of course I wouldn’t be mad!”

“Then why did you think I would be?”

“Because…” Bokuto trailed off, brows pulling together. “Because it was my idea, and after I suggested it, changing my mind is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Bo,” said Kuroo. He gripped Bokuto’s shoulder lightly. “It’s fine. We won’t do the stream.”

Bokuto shook his head. “No, I want to do that. I just don’t want to… you know.”

Kuroo still didn’t understand why Bokuto felt too awkward to use the word “sex”. Considering the things they’d done with each other, nothing should feel awkward anymore. “Okay. We don’t have to do that.”

“It’s just…” Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, face scrunching in distress. “It’s not that I don’t want to do it. I just… I don’t want to do it on camera.”

Kuroo’s smile was banished by shock. He must have misunderstood. “You what?”

“Nevermind,” said Bokuto quickly. He backed away from Kuroo’s hand and started for the door. “That was stupid, forget I said that. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can-”

Kuroo lunged forward and grabbed Bokuto’s sleeve, yanking him back. “Hold up. Did you say you want to have sex with me?”

Bokuto winced. “I didn’t… well, I… uh… Yes?”

Kuroo’s heart backflipped. “Why?”

Bokuto again tried to retreat, but Kuroo twisted his grip in Bokuto’s sleeve and held him there. “Stop it, Kuroo. You’re going to make fun of me.”

“Don’t be stupid. I’ve never made fun of you.”

“Well no, but… but you might this time.”

“I’m not going to, Bo,” said Kuroo. He shifted his hand, looping his fingers around Bokuto’s wrist instead. His face was hot, but Bokuto’s was red, too. “I promise. Talk to me.”

Bokuto licked his lips. It still seemed he wanted to bolt for the door, but he lowered his head and said, “It’s just… I kind of… I like you. Not a as a friend – well, that too, we’re totally friends – but like, as more than that. I like you a lot. I did before we even did that first collab together, just after we’d talked a couple of times. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to make it weird. But I have to now, because I can’t _do it_ with you on the webcam. If I ever get to do that with you I want it to be because you want to do it with me, too. Not just to put on a show or make money. I want it to be… I don’t know. Just between us. Not for anyone else.”

Kuroo’s face was on fire. His heart was beating too fast, his mouth was dry, and he was absolutely ecstatic.

“I’m sorry,” said Bokuto, misinterpreting the silence. “I didn’t mean to make it weird. Just pretend I didn’t say anything, I don’t-”

“I like you too,” said Kuroo. “I’ve liked you since the first time I met you.”

Bokuto gawked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. How could I not? You’re great, Bo.”

Bokuto’s face had already been tinted pink from his embarrassment. Now it flooded with color, and he turned away to hide it. 

Kuroo breathed a laugh and pulled him closer. He slipped his fingers along the strong curve of Bokuto’s jaw. “Hey,” he said. Bokuto looked at him, and they were so close that Kuroo could see nothing but brilliant golden eyes. “Can I…?”

The unfinished question floated between them. Bokuto blinked once, dipped his gaze to Kuroo’s lips, and surged forward to kiss him.

Bokuto kissed the way he did everything else; with strength and skill and passion. A strong arm wrapped around Kuroo’s waist and a hand threaded through the back of his hair. Bokuto’s lips were chapped, a little rough against Kuroo’s, but still intoxicating. They’d done some intimate things together, but they’d never kissed. 

Kuroo wished they’d done it sooner.

He flicked his tongue against Bokuto’s lips and was met with no resistance. They breathed into each others’ mouths, tongues sliding between them, and Kuroo pulled away with a final lingering kiss.

They stared at one another, eyes half-lidded and hazy. Kuroo wiped a thread of saliva away from Bokuto’s chin. 

Bokuto’s mouth twitched, and in the same instant they started laughing. Kuroo stepped closer, tucking his face against the side of Bokuto’s neck, grinning so widely it stretched the planes of his face. Bokuto’s arms folded around him, squeezing gently, warm and solid comfort.

“I’m glad we didn’t do that before,” said Bokuto, voicing thoughts that were the opposite of Kuroo’s. “On the webcam, I mean. It wouldn’t have felt right.”

“Yeah,” said Kuroo, pressing the mumble into Bokuto’s neck. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They stood there, captured in an embrace, both unwilling to move, until Kuroo said, “Do you want to stay for a while? Since you’re here already.”

“Sure, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is.” Kuroo pried himself out of Bokuto’s arms and grinned at him. “You can come over anytime. Let me make some space, hang on.” He cleared the clutter off of his couch, plopped down on one end, and was joined shortly by Bokuto. He remembered the last time they’d sat on the couch together, and immediately refused to let himself think about it.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow night?” said Kuroo. He reached out for Bokuto’s hand and their fingers slid together easily. “Since we’re not fucking?”

Bokuto sputtered over the blunt question, but told Kuroo about some of the alternative options he’d been considering. They talked about that for a while, then the conversation drifted into more personal territory, rather than business. Bokuto asked about Kuroo’s day, and they talked about what they’d had for dinner, and what classes they would attend the following day. 

It was comfortable, almost domestic.

Then, with no clear catalyst, they were on top of each other again.

Kuroo pinned Bokuto against the couch, his mouth working at Bokuto’s neck, earning an occasional whimper. Bokuto latched onto Kuroo’s hips, his grip tight, urging him closer. Kuroo felt the solid heat between Bokuto’s legs. He shifted down, rubbing against him, and Bokuto moaned in his ear.

“Hey, Kuroo?” said Bokuto, breathless.

“Mmm?”

“You know how I said I wanted to, uh… _you know_. With you.”

Kuroo nipped at Bokuto’s neck and pulled back to look at him. Bokuto’s eyes were heavy, his pupils blown. His hair was mussed from Kuroo’s roaming hands. “Yeah.”

“Do you, umm… want to?”

Kuroo licked his lips. “Right now?”

“If you don’t want to it’s cool. I don’t want to push you into it or anything, I was just-”

“Okay.”

Bokuto blinked, his train of thought derailed. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Don’t just agree because I asked. If you don’t want to-”

Kuroo ground his hips down again and Bokuto bit his lip to muffle the desperate sound in his throat. Kuroo dipped close to Bokuto’s ear and murmured, “Does it feel like I want to?”

Bokuto shuddered, rolled up against him, and turned his head to kiss Kuroo’s neck. “Fuck.”

“Exactly,” said Kuroo. He sat up, one arm braced against the back of the couch for balance. Bokuto looked up at him, the side of his neck pink from Kuroo’s mouth, his lips a little swollen. 

He was enticing and perfect and Kuroo had never wanted anyone more in his entire life.

“Want to move to the bed?” said Kuroo. “So we have more room.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Kuroo climbed off of him, aware but not ashamed of the tent in the front of his sweatpants. He reached down to adjust himself and caught the way Bokuto watched, stare intent, mouth slightly open. Kuroo grinned and rubbed himself through his pants, Bokuto’s attention making him bold. “See something you like, Bo?”

Bokuto raised his eyes. “How am I supposed to know? Can’t see anything.”

Kuroo hooked a thumb in the band of his sweatpants and tugged them down to show off the jut of a hipbone. “Come fix that.”

Bokuto was off the couch and across the room in an instant, his chest flush against Kuroo’s, fingers fisting in the back of his shirt and urging it upward. Kuroo stepped back and let him pull the shirt over his head, humming as Bokuto’s hands spread over his chest and felt their way down.

“Hang on,” said Kuroo, moving back. He plopped down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands, grinning up at Bokuto. “You first.” 

Bokuto licked his lips and gripped the edge of his own shirt, hesitating. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

Bokuto fidgeted. “The way you’re looking at me.”

“I’ve seen you naked before, Bo. I fucked you with a dildo.”

“I know,” said Bokuto, looking away as his cheeks went pink. “That wasn’t a big deal, though. This is different. It means something, you know?”

The grin fell away from Kuroo’s face slowly. He reconsidered Bokuto, testing his words before he said them. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “Come here.”

Bokuto scuffed forward, and Kuroo stood to slip his hands beneath Bokuto’s shirt, pressing against his sides. He kissed him, more slowly than before, licking into the heat of Bokuto’s mouth. He eased the shirt up, and when it caught at Bokuto’s chest, he raised his arms to help. 

Kuroo nudged Bokuto toward the bed and they tumbled onto it in a heap of messy hair and long limbs. Bokuto rolled on top of him and perched there, his breath on Kuroo’s lips, his eyes bright.

“Which way do you want to…?”

“Whatever you want,” said Kuroo. He traced the curve of Bokuto’s back, his fingers dancing at the edge of his jeans. “I don’t care.”

“Could I… Could I do you this time?” asked Bokuto, his stare sliding off to the side. “And next time maybe we’ll switch, because I want to do it both ways. If that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” said Kuroo. His body was already a live wire, but his heart lurched at the mention of _next time_. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Bokuto smiled, and it was as warm as sunshine. “Okay.”

He leaned in for a kiss, and Kuroo wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

He pulled at the button of Bokuto’s jeans, working them open and pushing them down his hips. Bokuto freed up a hand to help, rolling off to the side as he kicked his legs free. He grappled at Kuroo’s sweatpants, tugging them off with conspicuous impatience, and climbed on top of him again. This time when he lightly rutted down into Kuroo, it was skin against skin, and their moans rose in perfect harmony.

Bokuto’s tongue slipped between his lips, flicking at the roof of Kuroo’s mouth, curling and teasing. Kuroo seized double handfuls of Bokuto’s ass and pulled him down, grinding up against him, swallowing the hungry sounds from Bokuto’s mouth. 

Bokuto had been on that bed with him before, in similarly compromising positions. But it hadn’t been like this, with the taste of Bokuto in his mouth and his body blanketing Kuroo’s with intoxicating heat. There had been pleasure, but it had been so overshadowed by business that Kuroo hadn’t been able to properly enjoy it.

He fully intended to enjoy it this time.

Bokuto broke away from him and shuffled to the far side of the bed. 

That was one benefit of their previous venture. Bokuto knew where Kuroo kept his lube.

When Bokuto scrambled back over he slipped between Kuroo’s knees, the width of his shoulders pushing Kuroo’s legs apart. Bokuto gripped his knee and slowly felt his way up Kuroo’s thigh, stopping at the crease of his hip, his thumb brushing just a centimeter shy of Kuroo’s dick.

Bokuto studied him with an intensity that made Kuroo fidget, his face warming beneath the attention. 

“Hey,” said Bokuto in a low rasp. “Are you, umm… clean?”

Kuroo knew what he meant, and his stomach cartwheeled. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m… I showered earlier and I…”

Bokuto nodded, sparing him from having to finish that sentence. “Okay. Right. Good. Could you like, turn over?”

Kuroo’s quick heartbeat was loud in his ears. His cock twitched, and Bokuto’s eyes dropped to watch. He took a breath and did as Bokuto asked, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. It was a slight relief because he no longer had to watch Bokuto watch him, but he still felt those hot eyes burning into him.

Bokuto’s palms were a little rough, but also gentle as they smoothed up Kuroo’s thighs. “Could you get up on your knees?”

Kuroo was again grateful for the shield of his pillow. His face was in flames. He shifted, tucked his knees beneath him, and half-rose. He was all too aware of how exposed he was, and even more aware of the hot breath skimming over him.

Bokuto squeezed his ass and shifted closer, and the first tentative flick of his tongue made Kuroo jolt.

“Is this okay?” asked Bokuto, his voice strangely vulnerable. “If you don’t want me to-”

“No, it’s fine, it’s good,” said Kuroo, the words mostly muffled. “Go ahead.”

“I just don’t want you to-”

“Bo.” Kuroo emerged from the pillow just long enough to take a deep breath. “ _Please_.”

Bokuto didn’t protest after that. His grip tightened and he leaned close again, lapping at Kuroo, the wet heat making him shiver. 

“Fuck,” mumbled Kuroo, as Bokuto’s tongue teased at him. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Bokuto mumbled a low laugh, and Kuroo twitched back against him. He licked, prodded, and Kuroo muffled a moan as he pressed the tip of his tongue inside him. At that moment Kuroo wasn’t entirely sure what they’d planned to do on their show the following night, but he knew it would have been nowhere near as good as this. Bokuto pulled back and a finger slipped in to replace his tongue, prodding inside Kuroo. It was already wet with lube and met little resistance as it nudged in deeper. Bokuto’s free hand slid between Kuroo’s legs to glide along the length of his cock, light and teasing. Kuroo struggled to buck into his hand and rut back against his fingers at the same time.

He tried to be patient, but Bokuto was going too slow and Kuroo needed him _now_.

“Bo.” Kuroo braced himself on his forearms and looked over his shoulder. “Come on. I can take more than that. You don’t have to be so careful.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, and I appreciate that,” said Kuroo, digging his fingers into the sheets, “but you watch my shows, right? You know what kind of stuff I put in my ass. Could you just go a little faster before I fucking die?”

Bokuto blinked at him, startled. Then a grin unfurled on his face. “Right, okay. I didn’t know you wanted me that bad, Kuroo.”

Kuroo dropped his head back down. “Shut up.” He may have said something more, a muttered insult or a grumbled complaint, but Bokuto pushed three fingers into him all at once, and the only sound Kuroo could make was small and choked.

“Too much?” said Bokuto.

Kuroo shook his head and pushed back against Bokuto’s fingers.

Bokuto pumped in and out of him, still toying with Kuroo’s cock, dragging little gasps and moans out of him that would have embarrassed Kuroo if he’d been with anyone else. 

But Bokuto wasn’t anyone else, and he didn’t feel self-conscious about the whine that slipped through his teeth when Bokuto pulled his fingers out. 

“How do you want it?” said Bokuto. 

Kuroo snorted into the pillow. He threw a glance over his shoulder, hitched on a smirk, and said, “However you want to give it to me, babe.” He didn’t use the low, flirtatious voice that he employed for his web streams. It was his own voice, a little breathless, but still real.

Bokuto grinned and snorted a laugh. “Your viewers have no idea how much of a nerd you are, huh?”

“Nah,” said Kuroo. He flipped onto his back and motioned Bokuto closer. “C’mere.”

Bokuto clambered over him, stretching his sturdy body over Kuroo’s. Kuroo cupped his hands around the back of Bokuto’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed his hips up and their dicks rubbed together deliciously.

“Let’s do it like this,” said Kuroo, the words blurred by Bokuto’s lips. “So I can see you.”

Bokuto groaned and buried his face in the side of Kuroo’s neck. “Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.”

“I’ll say what I want,” said Kuroo. He fitted a hand beneath Bokuto’s jaw and nudged his face up. He gazed into those golden eyes and said, “Fuck me, Koutarou.”

Bokuto looked like he was going to combust. He tried to speak, stumbled over the words, and gave up on speech altogether. Instead he sat back and picked at the corner of the condom he’d pilfered from Kuroo’s bedside table. Only thirty seconds later he was back, angling his hips to prod at Kuroo’s entrance. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” said Kuroo. He hooked a leg over Bokuto’s hips. “Go ahead. You don’t have to be gentle about it, either.”

Bokuto nodded, but when he pressed in, it was slow and careful. He sank into Kuroo inch by inch, and when he was buried, he paused for breath. Kuroo squirmed and rocked up against him, his impatience obvious. 

“Hang on,” said Bokuto, curling a hand around Kuroo’s hip. “You’ve gotta adjust for a minute.”

“No, I don’t,” said Kuroo. “I’m fine, just go.”

“I’m afraid I’ll-”

“Fuck, Bo,” said Kuroo, the words pinched. “You’re killing me. I can’t… here, just… _Move_.” He seized Bokuto’s shoulders and heaved him to the side. Bokuto flopped onto his back and Kuroo straddled him, groaning as he sank farther onto Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto grabbed doubled handfuls of sheets, biting his lip as Kuroo rocked his hips.

“Kuroo,” said Bokuto. His voice was low and rough. “Are you sure you want to-”

“Shut up,” panted Kuroo. He planted his hands on either side of Bokuto’s shoulders, his hair drooping into one eye. “If you want me to stop then tell me. Otherwise shut your mouth and stop worrying.”

Bokuto clamped his lips together.

Kuroo huffed a laugh. He dug his knees into the mattress, rocked forward, and slammed his hips back. Bokuto’s cock throbbed, a thrill buzzed up Kuroo’s spine, and he rolled forward to do it again. He fucked himself on Bokuto’s cock, dragging low moans from Bokuto’s mouth. Those rough palms settled on Kuroo’s hips and he rode Bokuto even harder, his thighs burning with the effort, sweat beating on his forehead.

“Kuroo.” The name escaped on a puff of breath. Bokuto stared up at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown in bliss. “You’re really great.”

“Thanks,” said Kuroo, grinding himself onto Bokuto’s cock. “I’ve done this a couple times.”

“No, I don’t mean just this. Like, all the time. You’re always really great. Just in general. I really like you.”

Kuroo went still. His thighs twitched from exertion and he sat back, making Bokuto quiver. He felt warm, and it wasn’t just the desperate heat that bloomed between them. “I like you too, Bo. You’re a great guy. And you’re hot as fuck.” He glanced down to Bokuto’s broad chest, his muscled stomach, his strong thighs. When he looked back at Bokuto’s face, those golden eyes had gone molten.

Bokuto shifted, planted his heels into the mattress, and slammed his hips up. His cock pounded into Kuroo and he made a sound halfway between a yelp and a moan. Bokuto pulled back and thrust up again and again, setting a rhythm that stole Kuroo’s breath and made stars dance in the edges of his vision. 

“Ah, _fuck_ , Bo,” he gasped. He matched Bokuto’s pace, throwing his hips back and making the impacts sharper. Pleasure thrummed in his veins, blazing more hotly, on the verge of spilling over. “I’m gonna come, I’m – fuck, _fuck_ -”

Bokuto curled slick fingers around Kuroo’s cock and stroked him quickly, the friction making sparks burst in Kuroo’s gut.

He slammed himself back onto Bokuto, gritted his teeth, and sprayed come across Bokuto’s stomach. Pleasure swept through him, washing his mind of everything except bliss and sensation and Bokuto. He embraced it, floated away with it, and came back to himself just as Bokuto adjusted his hips and slid out of him. 

Kuroo felt empty, yet fuzzily satisfied. 

“Your face,” murmured Bokuto, reaching up to skim his fingers along Kuroo’s cheek. “You don’t make that face on camera.”

Kuroo leaned into his hand, eyes slipping closed. “Yeah, well. I never feel that good on camera.”

Bokuto moaned, the sound stifled by his closed lips.

Kuroo took a few more seconds to enjoy his high, then inched down Bokuto’s body, stopping only when he was perched on his elbows between Bokuto’s legs. He pulled at the edge of the condom, sliding it off and tossing it aside. Beneath it, Bokuto’s cock was flushed and hard.

Kuroo took it into his mouth without thought or warning, and Bokuto thrust up with a whimper. His cock nudged the back of Kuroo’s throat, but he didn’t pull away. He dug his nails into Bokuto’s thighs and bobbed his head up and down, taking more of him each time he descended. Bokuto writhed beneath him, his broken moans an incentive for Kuroo to slurp along Bokuto’s length. Kuroo teased at his balls, rolling them between his fingers and making Bokuto twitch. He felt lower, prodding at Bokuto’s entrance just as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto jerked, throbbing in Kuroo’s mouth, and came with strangled cry that sounded like a jumbled attempt at “ _Kuroo_.”

Come spread across Kuroo’s tongue, hot and bitter. He sealed his lips around Bokuto’s cock and waited for the pulsing to stop before he pulled off. He raised a brow at Bokuto, opened his mouth to reveal the come pooled on his tongue, and swallowed with a wink.

Bokuto made a pained sound and flung a forearm over his eyes. “Holy fuck, Kuroo. You’re trying to kill me.”

“Nah,” said Kuroo. He stretched out beside Bokuto, draping an arm over his stomach and pressing his face into his shoulder. “If you’re dead we can’t do that again.”

“Guess I’ll have to live,” mumbled Bokuto, “because I definitely want to do that again.”

Kuroo snorted and nosed against Bokuto’s jaw, pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “If you insist.”

“Give me fifteen minutes,” said Bokuto. “I can go again.”

“And you called _me_ a nerd,” laughed Kuroo. He shoved Bokuto’s shoulder, rolling him onto his side, and fitted himself against Bokuto’s back. He wrapped an arm around a broad chest and pulled Bokuto close against him, nuzzling at the back of his neck. “I don’t just want you for sex, you know. It’s a nice bonus, but it’s not everything.”

“Yeah,” said Bokuto. He folded a hand over Kuroo’s, slipping their fingers together. “I know. Me too.”

“You can stay over, if you want.”

Bokuto was turned away, but still Kuroo knew he was grinning. 

“Okay,” said Bokuto. He slid a leg back, entangling it with Kuroo’s. “You’re pretty great, Kuroo.”

“Yeah, I heard something about that,” said Kuroo. He peeled away from Bokuto just long enough to drape the sheets over them. He settled in again and nestled against Bokuto, the rise and fall of their breathing matched. This was the most relaxed he’d been in a long time, and it wasn’t just because of the orgasm that had left him light and buoyant. He smiled against Bokuto’s shoulder and said, quietly, “You’re pretty great, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Three Months Later**

 

 

 

Kuroo gripped the headboard, his chest flush against Bokuto’s back, and slammed into him. Bokuto threw his head back with a shout, nearly bashing his skull into Kuroo’s nose.

“Right there, fuck, _right there_ ,” moaned Bokuto, arching into him. He was pinned against the headboard by Kuroo, both of them on their knees, both of them shining with a sheen of sweat.

Kuroo nipped at Bokuto’s shoulder and thrust in again, savoring the way Bokuto clenched around him. “You feel so good, Bo,” said Kuroo, huffing the words into his ear. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Bokuto shivered and moaned, just like Kuroo knew he would. He pushed back against Kuroo and dropped a hand to jerk himself off. Kuroo pounded into him, angling his hips in just the right way, his hot breath still in Bokuto’s ear.

“Yeah, just like that. Are you close? You look like you’re close. Are you gonna come for me? C’mon, Bo, let me hear you.”

Bokuto’s voice rose in a wail and he clamped down on Kuroo as he peaked, come shooting between his fingers, a moan still dribbling from his lips as he pumped himself through it.

From that position Kuroo could only see half of Bokuto’s face, but it was enough. The last few times he’d fucked Bokuto he’d gotten a good look at him, and those images were still branded into his memory. He hoped they would never fade away. He bit down on Bokuto’s shoulder, thrust one more time, and groaned as he came.

They slouched down into the bed, boneless and satisfied. Bokuto curled into Kuroo, half sprawled on his chest, one leg hanging off the edge of the mattress.

Kuroo belatedly realized that Bokuto had sprayed come across the pillow and he’d plopped down right in the middle of it. It was warm and sticky on the back of his neck. He cringed, but couldn’t bring himself to move.

He’d had come in more awkward places than this. It could’ve been worse. 

Bokuto hummed and nuzzled against Kuroo’s chest. “That was good. Like, maybe even the best ever.”

“You say that every single time.”

“It’s always true.”

Kuroo snorted. He threaded a hand through Bokuto’s limp hair and scratched at his scalp. “Yeah, okay.”

Bokuto was exaggerating, but Kuroo couldn’t even argue with him. Being with Bokuto was always great, whether sexually or companionably. If he said that, Bokuto would make fun of him for being too sentimental.

He said it anyway.

Five minutes later, when Bokuto had stopped stammering and accusing Kuroo of being a total sap, there was a knock on Bokuto’s bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me.” Akaashi’s voice was flat. “Are you decent?”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi pushed the door open and took a single step inside. He stared at the pair of them, still wrapped in a tangle of naked limbs. Nothing about them was decent.

“I was just wondering,” said Akaashi, unimpressed and unaffected by their nudity, “if you could perhaps be a bit louder next time. I believe there may be someone across the street who didn’t hear you.”

“Come on, Akaaaashi,” said Bokuto. “I told you we’re doing a show tonight. You said it was fine.”

“You said you would begin at nine-thirty,” said Akaashi. “That is an hour and a half from now.”

“Sure,” said Bokuto, “but we have to get ready first, you know?”

“No,” said Akaashi. His eye twitched. “I do not know, and I do not want to know.”

“Come on, Akaaashi,” said Kuroo, imitating Bokuto with a smirk. “Don’t be such a prude.”

Akaashi’s glare nearly cut him in half. “My life was already difficult living with Bokuto-san. You have made it exponentially worse.”

Kuroo grinned. “Thanks, ‘Kaashi. I value your friendship, too.”

“You are both colossal pains in my ass,” said Akaashi. “I’m going out to get dinner. Text me if you want anything.”

Bokuto sat up. “Why? We can just tell you now.”

“If I look at the two of you any longer my eyes will bleed,” said Akaashi. He turned on his heel and left the room, pulling the door closed with a bit too much force.

Bokuto leaned halfway out of bed and clambered for his phone. It was out of reach, so he grabbed Kuroo’s instead. “Here,” he said, pushing it into Kuroo’s hand. “Text ‘Kaashi so he’ll bring us some food.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Kuroo. He tapped out a text and sent it, slumping over and letting the phone fall through his fingers. “Hey, Bo?”

“Hmm?”

“You could, umm… stay with me, if you wanted to. There’s room for both of us at my place. If you ever decide you want to move.”

Bokuto went still. He pushed up on his elbows and stared down at Kuroo, wide-eyed. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“I’m… no, not just… well yeah, kind of,” said Kuroo, stumbling over the words. Bokuto’s intent stare wasn’t helping, so he grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, just so he would stop staring. “It’s just something to think about. We don’t have to talk about it or anything.”

Bokuto pressed his face into the side of Kuroo’s neck and grinned. “Okay.”

A comfortable silence persisted. Kuroo curled his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, perfectly at peace.

“I think I should introduce Akaashi to my friend Kenma,” said Kuroo after a while. “They’re both disgusted by us. They should get along.”

Bokuto laughed. “That’s a great idea! Maybe we can go on a double date.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Bokuto sat up and stretched. His hair was a mess, but he looked content. “I’m going to go take a quick shower. Wanna go?”

“Only if you’ll wash the come out of my hair.”

Bokuto’s grin was sly. “I guess since it’s my come, that’s only fair.”

Kuroo pushed himself up and leaned close, nipping at Bokuto’s bottom lip before kissing him. Bokuto’s hand curled around Kuroo’s neck lightly, warm and solid.

“Hey, Kuroo?” he said in a voice so quiet that he didn’t even sound like himself.

“Yeah?”

Bokuto glanced down, gnawed at his own lip, and gradually dragged his eyes back up to meet Kuroo’s. “I, umm… You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine, but I just want you to know… fuck.” He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead onto Kuroo’s shoulder. “I love you. Like, a lot. Like, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. And I hope that’s not weird or anything. I don’t want to make it weird, I just… I just do.”

Kuroo pressed the side of his face against Bokuto’s hair, unable to tame his smile. “Hey, Bo?”

“…yeah?”

“You’re a fucking nerd, but I love you anyway.”

Bokuto perked up, his eyes bright and hopeful. “Really?”

“Of course, you idiot,” said Kuroo, popping a kiss against his mouth. “How could I not?”

Bokuto’s blush was beautiful, but nothing could outshine his smile. “I’m really glad we met.”

“Yeah, me too. Shower?”

“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto bounced off the bed. “We’ll have to start the show soon. Guess we should get ready.”

“Go on,” said Kuroo. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay!” Bokuto left the room without bothering to dress first. A few seconds later he said, loudly, “Akaaaashi! I thought you’d already left!”

Kuroo could imagine the exact look on Akaashi’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh.

He and Bokuto had been dating for three months. He’d spent quite a bit of time at Bokuto’s apartment, and not just for sex or live streams. He considered Akaashi a tentative friend, and despite his apparent distaste, he thought Akaashi didn’t mind him all that much. When he was clothed, at least.

Kuroo sat up and kicked his legs off the edge of the bed. A spread of toys was laid out on Bokuto’s bedside table in preparation for their weekly show. The two of them still did private sessions with high-paying viewers every now and then as individuals, but they no longer performed weekly streams alone. They’d become a package deal, and they were more popular than ever.

Kuroo knew it wouldn’t last forever. He’d always planned to discontinue his side job when he finished university. He had plans and goals, and though he didn’t mind cam work, that wasn’t the endgame for him. He would stop in a couple of years, maybe less.

When that day came, he only hoped Bokuto would still be right beside him, so the two of them could build their futures together.

“Kuroo!” called Bokuto in the distance. “‘Kaashi says he’s not getting us food! You’ve gotta come talk to him!” There was a low mumble in Akaashi’s voice, then Bokuto yelled again. “He says put some clothes on first though or he’s going to claw his own eyes out!”

Kuroo laughed and pushed himself off the bed. He paused just long enough to step into a pair of Bokuto’s boxers before leaving the room. Akaashi would know they were Bokuto’s; the pattern of tiny cartoon owls would give that away. Akaashi had grown immune to their nudity, but maybe trading underwear would cause some sort of reaction.

Kuroo left the room to join his friends, and he’d never been happier.


End file.
